


Feel The Love, and Let It In

by SunshineSage



Category: Naruto, Sasuke (TV)
Genre: Band, Duet, Eventual Smut, F/M, Finished, Fluff, M/M, Music, Music AU, Sasuke - Freeform, but it ain't that bad, chapters, didn't go the way i expected it to, duo - Freeform, eventually, i guess, lol, naruto - Freeform, why am i like this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-04
Updated: 2019-11-04
Packaged: 2021-01-22 19:04:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 22,968
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21307073
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SunshineSage/pseuds/SunshineSage
Summary: Music is a wonderful way to show someone you care about them! It’s also a good way to bond with a cute boy.
Relationships: NaruSasu, SNS - Relationship, SasuNaru
Comments: 12
Kudos: 25





	1. Sing For Me

**Author's Note:**

> hey c: this is my first ever chapter fic that i’m writing, and i’m a little(lot) nervous! but i am also ready!! i even have the plot-line written out for motivation to finish bc i, myself, do not like reading a fic that never gets an ending...so i promise i will give you one✨
> 
> idk how long it’s going to take me to write this. i’m v phase-based and i want to enjoy writing, so i don’t like to force myself. i’ll be releasing at my convenience, but i won’t try to take very long bc i can’t handle that stress LOL (on myself).
> 
> anyway! i’m using Oh Wonder for a lot (probably all) of the songs that the boys will be writing together bc they’re...perfect for it.
> 
> the song in this chapter is Solo.
> 
> i hope you enjoy!
> 
> side note: when nart is singing i put ‘~’ around it. sasuke is the one without those! hope it’s not too confusing!
> 
> EXTRA side note: i obviously don’t own any of these characters, although i wish i did.

Naruto was having auditions for a new band member. All he had to do was tweet the date and where it was held, and quite a few people showed. It was a significant amount for a local duo band. His last member left after he found someone who inspired him in ways Naruto never could, but they ended on peaceful terms. He just needed a new partner, a new start, and a new creativity.

After a break from music, Naruto decided he wanted the same. It doesn’t have to be a relationship like how it was with Sai, but he craved another’s musical presence. He works best with others if they pair well with him, which was the difficult part. 

Not singing wise necessarily, although Naruto is pretty picky about who he pairs with, but his personality can be considered...a lot. This was all a pretty overwhelming experience. Naruto figured this would all probably end up going nowhere, but Sakura insisted that he try. She said it’d be good for him to focus on other people’s voices, and that he could very well find someone tonight.

“You ready to hear some of the best singers of your life?” Sakura asked as she sat down next to Naruto in front of the stage they rented for the afternoon.

“And worst, can’t forget we’ll also hear the worst,” Naruto chuckled quietly. “Yeah, I’m ready as I’ll ever be.”

“You’ve been so negative lately,” the pink haired girl pouted.

“I’m just tir—“ Naruto started to lie. Well, it wasn’t really a lie.

“If you finish that sentence, I’ll punch you,” she glared before turning away again and standing up.

Sakura gestured her arms toward the stage where everyone was standing, “Alright, so we have quite a few people in today. We’ll have the ones not performing wait in the audience. We’ll judge as we go, but we’ll be posting the results online tonight on whether or not we found anyone to come back next time and sing with Naruto himself. You’re welcome to leave or stay in the audience until the end after your audition.”

Naruto was thankful that she was there to handle all of this. She was much better at it than him, which is why he decided to hire her as his agent/manager of sorts. Sakura was really good at it.

“We’re going in the order people signed up. So, Elizabeth Decker, you’re up first,” she sat back down and looked toward Naruto, pouting.

“Naruto, make sure you judge with a clear head.”

“Breaking up the band didn’t make me tone-deaf. I’m very capable,” Naruto was resting his head on his hand, not feeling very enthusiastic. He wasn’t sure anyone would pair with his voice like Sai, but he knew that they’d probably never sing together again. 

He also knew he never wanted to be with him again, and that it’s over. They lost what they had, and he didn’t want it anymore.

All Naruto wanted was to stop associating music with him. He wanted to move on and grow.

The first girl started off okay, but as she sang on...it wasn’t held together very well.

And her voice didn’t have what he was looking for.

———

Time had passed, and lots of people had sang. There were a few decent singers in the crowd, but none of them were it. He scored properly on talent and ability, but he knew none of them were going to walk out of there being his new music partner. 

They weren’t right.

“Who’s next Sakura?” He looked over at the list, the crosses covered almost the whole page.

“It looks like we have one more person,” green eyes looked over.

“Just one? Damn,” Naruto crossed his arms and leaned back in his chair, “I’ll never find someone at this rate.”

“None of those people stood out to you?”

“They’re not bad. They just don’t have...what I’m looking for?”

“How do you even know that? You haven’t tried singing with them—“

“I know what to look for because Sai and I had it.”

“Sexual tension won’t appear here,” she snickered.

“That’s not what I’m TALKING about,” he grumbled and ran his hands through his hair. “Let’s just see if this last person can do anything at all and then get out of here.”

Sakura smiled, “Right.” She stood up, “Okay everyone! We have one more audition for today. Sasuke Uchiha? Please step up to the stage.”

A tall, pale man with dark spiky hair walked up on stage.

“I don’t remember seeing him up there earlier,” Naruto leaned over the table, suddenly extremely interested.

“He showed up later than everyone else,” her eyes watched Naruto, and a knowing smile showed up. Maybe her last statement was wrong, “Looks like he’s your type—“

“It’s about his singing,” Naruto reassured her, and himself to be honest because holy shit this man is beautiful, and he hoped he had the voice to match. He really did.

———

Sasuke didn’t know why he signed up for the audition. Well, he knew he loved Naruto’s voice, but why did he decide he wanted to try and sing with him? No idea. He never does anything like this.

He almost didn’t show up. The nerves were killing him, and he doesn’t usually feel nervous, so this was ruining him. Not because he doesn’t know how to sing, no he knows he has a good voice, but to be singing in front of THE Naruto Uzumaki?

Sasuke walked up on the stage, and his eyes locked blue ones for a second before he looked away. Naruto was just as pretty in person, honestly. Sasuke promised himself he wouldn’t fuck this up. He was going to win this. He was going to be Naruto’s new duo partner.

“Whenever you’re ready Mr. Uchiha!” the pink haired girl reassured.

Sasuke took a deep breath and closed his eyes to attempt to calm his nerves. He’s never sang in front of others before, but if he was going to sing with Naruto, he’d have to learn how to.

He was going to sing his heart out for Naruto Uzumaki.

He queued the music, and started:  
_”A room filled up with faces and the air so thick I taste it, locking lips like they all wasted, tangled hips like it's a spaceship, heavy heads are racing down the hallways to the basement, where the darkness fills the space and they can feel themselves erasing...can you feel yourself erasing?”_  
He opened his eyes finally, to see Naruto’s face as he sang. He looked like he..likes it? Sasuke continued without missing a beat:  
_”They’re bursting at the corners as the ceiling's getting shorter, and I'm stuck between a talker and a VHS recorder, the heat seeps through the border as our ice melts down to water..can you feel it getting smaller?  
I need to be solo; freedom in the mono.  
Find a space and let go; I need to be solo, solo.  
Now I'm breathing in and I'm breathing out, breathing in and I'm breathing out. I’m breathing in and I'm breathing out, breathing in and I'm breathing out...”_

He stopped singing, since auditions don’t ever do full songs. There was no sound. No applause. He wondered—

His thoughts were cut off by applause from everyone in the room, including Uzumaki, who actually stood up to clap.

“Thank you for your time, Mr. Uchiha!” Sakura spoke loudly over the applause.

Sasuke nodded once before leaving the stage, feeling the happiest he’s felt...ever, really. He was the last one to audition, so everyone was leaving to wait for the results tonight. He wished he could just find out now, but he knew he had to wait. He was getting ready to leave the building when he suddenly felt a hand on his shoulder.

“Sasuke,” a familiar voice came from behind him, “can we talk?”

———

Naruto was in awe. Extremely. Not only did Sasuke LOOK perfect, but his voice? Definitely from the Heavens. He had exactly what Naruto was looking for! The feelings he felt while listening to him...

And he had never heard that song before. Did Sasuke write it? He needed to know. He wanted to know a lot more than just that, also. What better way than to ask, right?

Naruto spoke with Sakura about the performances and told her that they’d have to tell everyone else no because he wanted Sasuke and Sasuke only. She kept trying to say it’s good to have back ups, but he wasn’t having it.

“He showed up here to audition. He wants it, too,” Naruto rolled his eyes, “I’m going to go talk to him—“

“You should wait till after we announce—“

“I can’t hear you!” He said as he walked away toward the dark hair trying to leave the building. He approached the lean figure and placed a hand on his shoulder, “Sasuke, can we talk?”

“Talk about what?” The Uchiha spoke as he turned to face Naruto properly. Oh my god. Sasuke is even prettier up close. He has a stoic face with perfect bone structure, his eyes are beautiful and seem endless..his mouth is—

“Your voice is perfect,” Naruto needed to focus on the task at hand, “and I would like you to come and sing with me!”

“When?”

“Now, actually..if you’re available—“

“I am.”

“R-really!? Then that’s great!” Naruto turned on his heels, “Hey SAKUUURRRRAAAA!” He yelled as he started walking toward her, flailing his arms, “Sakura! I said so! He’s gonna sing with me! Set us UP!!”

“Are you serious?” Sakura asked in quieter voice as Naruto approached her loudly.

“Yeah,” he nodded, “it’s definitely got to be him.”

She shook her head, “You have such a type—“

“That’s not WHY Sakura!” He pouted, speaking a little too loudly.

———

“Is he always this loud?” Sasuke asked as he approached Sakura with his hand out, “I’m Sasuke Uchiha.”

“Yes. Sakura Haruno,” she smiled, shaking his hand, and her cheeks turned a little pink. He is very pretty.

“You’re Naruto’s agent, right?”

“Yeah, kinda. He’s too scatterbrained to do it all himself, so that’s what I’m here fo—“

“That’s not true! You’re just better at it than me! Plus I have to make the music,” he pointed at her and stuck is tongue out, “you’re so mean.”

She laughed, “I do love doing this, though. Even for someone as annoying as Naruto.”

Sasuke smirked slightly, “Naruto does seem pretty annoying.”

Their eyes moved onto him, and their jaws dropped.

He realized what he had just said, and went to take it back, feeling suddenly very out-of-place, but his questioning thoughts interrupted by the sound of laughter.

“Oi, Naruto I like him!” Sakura spoke through laughs.

“God, of course you’re an asshole!” Naruto was cracking up, “but you’re talented, so I’ll deal with it. Let’s do this!” He marched toward the stage and got on it. “Ready, Sasuke?”

Sasuke followed, and stood next to him on the stage, “What’re we going to sing?”

“What do y— oh,” Naruto looked away, “I totally didn’t even think about that.”

“Do you have a brain?”

“Heyyy,” Naruto whined, “You came to audition with me, remember? You wanted to sing with me, be nice!”

“I do want to sing with you,” Sasuke admitted, “but we kind of need a song to sing in order to do that—“

“Did you write the song you performed?” Blue eyes blinked at Sasuke.

“I uh,” he wasn’t expecting the question, “yeah, I did.”

“I knew it. Let me sing it with you?” He tilted his head, his eyes still watching.

“S-sure,” Sasuke suddenly felt nervous. Naruto was rather loud and annoying in person, yeah, but he was also cute and charming and his voice...Sasuke was about to sing with him. Holy shit. “Okay, I have the lyrics on my phone.”

“Perfect! Let me see. I’m pretty sure I remember the tune properly, so I should be able to keep up,” he grinned as he held his hand out for Sasuke’s phone.

“Okay, let’s sing then,” he handed the lyrics to Naruto. 

This was really happening.

“Sakura, call it!”

———

The music queued, and Naruto listened as Sasuke sang, capturing the the feel of the song, and adding his own voice to it when he felt comfortable joining.

They had this amazing, natural flow together. The song was already amazing, but Naruto adding his part to it really made it feel whole. They both felt oddly at peace, and worked off of each other’s voices with ease. All with their first time singing together.

Naruto wasn’t even looking at the lyrics near the end, he just let Sasuke sing and added his own part, echoing the raven’s words as he did:  
_I need to be solo (~breathing in and I'm breathing out~), freedom in the lie low (~breathing in and I'm breathing out~), find a space and let go (~breathing in and I'm breathing out~), I need to be solo, solo (~breathing in and I'm breathing out~), I need to be solo (~breathing in and I'm breathing out~)_

Once the music ended, Sakura stood up and clapped, “Oh my GOD you two! That was incredible!”

“Sasuke, holy hell, you’re so talented,” Naruto’s eyes were practically glowing as he spoke, “would you really be interested in working with me?”

“Actually, I think I should reconsider...” he started, then chuckled softly at Naruto’s facial expression, “I’m kidding, Naruto. I would love to, actually.”

“Welcome to the band!” He threw his arms up. “Wait, you’re not like a planning on murdering me or anything, right?”

“Oh, you caught me,” Sasuke rolled his eyes. “No I uh..actually auditioned because I’m a fan of your music. Well, your voice more than your music b—“ he stopped himself before he rambled on and embarrassed himself more, “I’m a fan, so yeah.”

Naruto’s cheeks were bright red. He’s been complimented a lot before, of course. He also has many fans, but hearing it from this (extremely beautiful) person that he JUST met right in front of him? Who is now part of his group? Why did it make him nervous? 

He’s Naruto fucking Uzumaki. Nobody should be making him feel like this. Sai didn’t even have this effect, although he quickly pushed that thought out of his mind.

“Well, consider me a fan of you, too,” he responded to Sasuke, not wanting to come off as awkward as he was feeling.

“This means I was right,” Sakura joined them on the stage, “the auditions WERE a good idea, and you found your new partner. So, you owe me.”

His face looked shocked, “Ah you’re right!”

“I know I am, so I’m forcing you two out tonight to celebrate!” She put her arm around Naruto.

“Why am I being dragged into this? I wasn’t part of the bet,” Sasuke grumbled. “I hate socializing.”

“You were, actually! Just unknowingly!” Sakura grinned, “You two need to hang out and get to know each other and start working on your bond, so you can really channel your energies together and create,” she stated matter-of-factly, “It’s important that you two not only sound good together, but work well together. So your assignment is to hangout as often as possible! And tonight, I am joining you.”

———

Naruto was still pouting over Sakura winning their bet, but Sasuke’s heart stopped after hearing everything she said.

All of this just felt so unreal. He didn’t even think about how much they’d be spending time with each other. He didn’t think he’d win. Sasuke has never been the type to get along with others, and now he would have to try and get along with Naruto Uzumaki. He wasn’t really worried about enjoying the blonde’s annoying, loud presence, but could he handle the raven’s usual demeanor? 

So far everything seems to be going well...maybe he’s just overthinking it all.

Naruto wants to sing with him, too.

Well obviously he does! Sasuke’s voice is really good, and it pairs well with Naruto’s. That’s probably the only reason he picked him, but who cares? There was no reason to get nervous. Sakura was probably exaggerating about the need for bonds in music anyway, right?

If not, then he and Sai obviously didn’t have a very deep one if they ended.

Why’d he think that?

His stomach dropped. There was no way building a bond would work. Sasuke can’t. He doesn’t know how, he never has—

“Hey Sasuke?” Naruto waved his hand in front of the Uchiha’s face, “did you have any prior plans tonight, or are you able to join Sakura and I on my lost-bet and celebration night?”

He answered without thinking, “I’ll go.”

...shit.

“Perfect!” Sakura clapped her hands, “Can we get your contact information?”

“Oh yeah, one sec—“ Where was his phone?

Naruto wasn’t making eye contact. He still had it.

“Uzumaki has my phone.”

“I do not.”

“You do, too.”

“You have no proof.”

“I bet I could find some,” he walked closer threateningly.

“No okay! I’m sorry,” he pulled the phone out, and handed it to him, “I added my contact already, so you just need Sakura—“

“Did you put your name as Handsome?”

Naruto laughed, “I did! It’s true. You even knew it was me!”

“I don’t use nicknames in my phone,” he deleted the name to change it, “it’s going back to Naruto—“

“That’s lame! I made you ‘Pretty Boy,’” Naruto scoffed, “I’ll change it if it bothers you, though..”

Sasuke blushed, “It..doesn’t.”

Sakura watched this exchange. The sparks were so obvious between them, and yet it looked like neither of them had any idea...

This was going to be quite the adventure.

———


	2. Trust Builds Bonds

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The bonding begins! And the bickering continues.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ah i don’t know how i managed to pull this out! i’ve just been feeling so inspired lately. no promises that any other chapters will be released this fast or anything..like i said, i’m rolling with the flow!
> 
> we’ve got more characters now AND more sns content (you’re welcome).
> 
> the length of the chapters will vary too bc i have no self control or organization, so sorry ab all the chaos! i write so messily too, i hope it’s not too hard to follow!!!
> 
> please enjoy c:  
i love my babies.
> 
> the songs in this one are Dazzle Me and All About You (again, both by Oh Wonder)

The three of them all went their separate ways to get ready for the night after they finished exchanging the information and giving each other dumb nicknames. Naruto picked out what he was in Sasuke’s phone, but he added the word ‘Dummy’ in front of it for himself, resulting in a pout. 

He let Naruto keep his as ‘Pretty Boy’ because it made him feel...well that’s none of your business. Sasuke knew he felt oddly comfortable around those two. He wasn’t sure why, but he was grateful it at least it made him less nervous about the whole music thing.

They did sound really good together.

Sasuke was, however, a little too nervous about going out tonight. He didn’t know what to wear. Should he be casual? Semi-casual? Does it even matter? Probably not. He was definitely overthinking it. 

He was listening to Naruto and Sai’s music as he got ready. He remembered the first time he heard Naruto’s voice. A song of theirs came on the radio, introducing them as a new local band. Sasuke has always been picky with his kind of music. Sai’s voice didn’t really sit right with him, it wasn’t bad, but he didn’t like it. It was honestly a miracle that he even stayed through the first part of the song. He normally would’ve changed the station, but he didn’t..and then he heard it. Naruto’s voice.

The way it sounded was...well it was much better than the other guy. Sasuke turned his volume up to hear it even better. The voice sang softly and beautifully, but he had a soft raspiness to it, and oh man...he’s a singer himself, and a picky one at that, so to hear something this magical was very foreign to him.

His interest only grew from there. His favorite songs were ones where Naruto got to show off his voice more than Sai. It seemed like Sai was overbearing in their music usually, but Naruto did have songs where he was the star. Which is what he deserves.

Sasuke remembered thinking that he’d let Naruto have the spotlight all he wants if he was ever given the chance to sing with him. He had always secretly wished for them to break up...

And now he’s having trouble getting dressed to go hangout with his new bandmate.

Naruto Uzumaki.

What the fuck?

He put on his black skinny jeans and navy blue v-neck. Now what to wear over it? It wasn’t too cold outside, yet, but it was definitely getting there. He rummaged through his closet, wanting to feel confident and look good. For himself only. Not anyone in particular.

The dark grey thick flannel would have to do, he decided. It wasn’t as heavy as a jacket, but it kept him warm. After putting on a little bit of eyeliner to add to the darkness of his eyes, he added a silver crescent moon necklace, and matching rings and bracelets to accent his freshly painted black nails, and after giving himself a once-over in the mirror, he was ready to go.

He walked over to his phone to find that he had..

12 unread text messages?

*From: Sakura: Hey Sasuke! Here’s the address to the bar we’re going to tonight. Please don’t drive if you plan on drinking!! I’ll see you there, and I’m excited to get to know you better <3 You and Naruto are going to make wonderful music. I just know it!*

Sasuke rolled his eyes, a small smirk appearing in his lips. She seems over-bearing, but her heart is definitely kind. Kinda like the blonde. No wonder they’re such good friends..

Maybe more than that?

He shook the thought out of his head as he thought it. It didn’t seem like it, and even if it was that way, it’s not like it bothers him, after all.

*To: Sakura: I’m excited for this experience, too. It’s been a dream to sing with Naruto, but don’t ever tell him I said this to you, or I’ll kill you. Thanks for the address. I don’t plan on drinking much, but I’ll walk just in case. It’s close to me.*

Now the other 11 messages....

They all had been sent only a couple minutes after each other.

*From: Dummy Hot Naruto: HEY SAUCY.*

Great, guess that nickname was staying.

*From: Dummy Hot Naruto: i wanted to tell you thank you again for being willing to join my band!*

*From: Dummy Hot Naruto: i wasn’t sure i was going to find anyone after i listened to all those people!! they weren’t all BAD, but they just...well they weren’t it!*

Sasuke’s cheeks reddened slightly after reading that. He really hoped Naruto felt the connection he did, too. It seemed so, but the doubt was still there.

*From: Dummy Hot Naruto: that makes me sound pretentious doesn’t it?*

A chuckle left Sasuke’s mouth. He’s probably more pretentious himself.

*From: Dummy Hot Naruto: UGH idc if it does!! it’s been hard to find anyone to even consider music with. i tried solo for a little while, but it just feels better to create with someone, y’know? even better when that someone clicks so well! like it did with you!*

His cheeks were even hotter now...did he leave the heater on?

*From: Dummy Hot Naruto: god what am i even saying! i’m so sorry, Sasuke lol. i hope i don’t annoy you or scare you off or anything! i’ve been told i could potentially have that affect on ppl...*

*From: Dummy Hot Naruto: ah i should stop texting you! you haven’t even replied yet!! but i sense you’re prob the type to never be on your phone anyway.*

He shook his head. What a dumb, needy idiot. So cute.

*From: Dummy Hot Naruto: hey, asshole say something! plz i’m dying.*

*From: Dummy Hot Naruto: do i need to find a new band member already? i knew it.*

How dramatic. Sasuke felt his eyes roll again.

*From: Dummy Hot Naruto: okay, but on a more serious note, you are still up to working with me even after whatever the fuck i’m doing rn?*

*From: Dummy Hot Naruto: ah i’m sorry! i hope to still see you tonight. i’m looking forward to getting to know you more, if you’ll still have me!*

It was now REALLY hot in here, and Sasuke felt the need to sit down and type out a reply, not wanting to miss a single one of Naruto’s questions toward him, even though he texted like an annoying maniac. He began typing it all out in one long message, his heart beating unnecessarily fast for unknown reasons.

———

Naruto’s phone was on his bed face down, but on loud just in case anyone needed to reach him.

NOT because he was nervous about what he had texted to a particular boy...

He was trying on different shirts and pants over and over again, trying to look his best for tonight..and trying to distract himself from his phone. How could he be so stupid and multi-text a buncha embarrassing shit to someone he literally just met and recruited as his new band member?

What Naruto felt with Sasuke was different. It was instant, as soon as he saw him, and it only increased when his voice, laced with velvet, sang. The way he sang, it sounded so personal..like it was meant for Naruto and Naruto alone.

But he knew he was crazy to feel that way.

That’s why he’s been extra nervous about Sasuke not replying yet! He was thankful he finally managed to throw his phone on the bed and distract himself with clothes for a little while. The only problem was he couldn’t find what music to listen to...

He found himself wishing that Sasuke had released some music for him to enjoy—

His phone dinged. He ran over to check it, almost tripping in a pair of jeans he left on the floor.

*From: Pretty Boy Sasuke: First of all, don’t call me Saucy, idiot. Secondly, why are you thanking me? I auditioned to work with you, and you wanted me. I should be thanking you, if anything. I’ll make sure to do so more properly tonight. Your voice is one of the few voices I’ve heard that I actually like. I understand exactly what you mean. I feel like you and I will work well together. Also, it’ll take more than you being annoying to get rid of me. I’m planning on using your audience to go solo on my own one day, so I have to keep you here for now.*

Naruto found himself smiling at the reply. Sasuke was so sweet. He took the time to reply to every one of Naruto’s stupid ranting texts, and even with the attitude..he reassured him.

All after just meeting today.

Naruto knew Sasuke has been a fan of his, but talking to him didn’t feel like it had with every other fan. Sasuke treated Naruto as an equal, and even if he felt different, Naruto couldn’t tell at all. He loved it.

The banter was quick and casual, and the way it felt when they sang together...

Sasuke’s voice...

*To: Pretty Boy Sasuke: i knew you were in it for the fame! although, you could definitely go solo if you really wanted to, also! i’d be a fan. i’d hella listen to your music! your voice is fantastic... have you ever made stuff before? like recorded any songs?*

Subtle, Naruto. He was nervous after that last message, so he sent another one.

*To: Pretty Boy Sasuke: i would like to hear more of what your style is like! it’ll help me figure out what we’re going to be.*

A slight, less flirty recovery. Naruto has no idea why he gets so awkward and chatty around Sasuke already...

Well he knows, but it’s dumb to be head over heels for a boy you barely just met all because his voice melts your heart, and molds well with your own, making your soul feel like it’s glowing, and gaining strength from being near each other...

It was all stupid.

He put his phone back on the bed, knowing that Sasuke really was just a slower texter than Naruto. Like everyone else. He should’ve expected it, and not made a fool out of himself, but he wouldn’t be Naruto Uzumaki if he didn’t act irrationally.

He cuffed up his olive green jeans and adjusted his orange sweater he was wearing over it. He had blue high top converse on and a matching blue jacket that he tied around his waist just in case he got cold. He finished by putting on his crystal necklace and two silver rings. 

This was a cute look, he decided, and went to grab his phone to look at the time. As he picked it up, it dinged again.

*From: Pretty Boy Sasuke: I do have some recordings. They’re just what I’ve made from my bedroom. I’ll send them to you. One moment.*

His phone dinged again as he received 3 recordings.

*From: Pretty Boy Sasuke: I wrote, played, and edited it all myself. I haven’t shared it with anyone before, but since we’re going to be playing together, it’s only fair I show you.*

He was about to start responding before he heard another ding.

*From: Pretty Boy Sasuke: I hope you enjoy it, Naruto.*

Naruto’s cheeks flushed. He was really excited to listen to Sasuke sing..and it was music he WROTE. Like the song he performed today! Then let him perform with..

He decided to walk to the bar tonight. It wasn’t too far away, and Naruto wasn’t sure how much he was going to drink anyway. He’s felt the greatest today than he has well..ever really. And now he even had music to listen to on the way over! It was perfect.

He responded to Sasuke after he left his house, listening to his music in his headphones.

*To: Pretty Boy Sasuke: i’m listening to it as i walk to the bar! i’ll make sure to give you my opinions when i see you there c:*

Naruto put his phone on vibrate before setting it into his pocket as he walked, taking in the sound of Sasuke’s voice. The way he sounded fit well with the cooler air outside..

_”You got diamonds in your eyes tonight, throwing fire, trying to make it right, you’re getting higher than the ceiling lights, and falling hard enough to lose the fight, not in it for the money, just in it for the thrill; living in the moment, paying for the kill, golden grill of sadness, mid-life wasted youth, always ends up like this, always gonna lose..”_

Naruto felt a warmth throughout his body as he listened to the music. Sasuke made this? All of this. He played the piano. He did..wow he was...wow....

God.

Naruto felt so lucky in that moment to be able to start creating with this...fucking genius, to put it lightly. Was there nothing not perfect about him? He imagined his voice tied together with Sasuke’s while singing this song as he listened to the beauty that the raven is.

_”Dazzle me, dazzle me, dazzle me with gold, you’ll never be what you wanna be with all that money, that money; dazzle me, dazzle me, throw away your gold, you’ll never be what you wanna be with all that money, that money, that money..”_

Naruto almost replayed the song before he remembered he has two others to listen to. His heart was pounding harder than usual; the excitement of hearing more of Sasuke’s voice was really getting to him. It was really hard to comprehend exactly how all of this was making him feel...

But it was a lot.

The next songs were just as beautiful and well-arranged, and Naruto could imagine his voice mixed in well. He could feel exactly how they were going to work and sound together, and he really couldn’t wait. He had half a mind to ask Sasuke to a music studio right now.

The bar was almost too close. Naruto didn’t want to stop listening, but Sasuke was about to be there in person for him to talk to and listen to...  
The music would still be there later.

He opened the door and spotted pink hair immediately. Sakura had apparently decided to invite some of their other friends as well. He hadn’t seen them all in a little while.

Since before Sai left, actually.

“Hey there he is! Congrats!” Kiba walked over and ruffled blonde hair, “You’re getting back into it!”

“W-we’re all really happy for you!” Hinata whispered loudly from the booth she was sitting at, a small smile resting on her face.

“Thanks guys,” Naruto grinned and rubbed the back of his head, “we haven’t made anything yet, but I just listened to some of his stuff he’s written, and oh man Sasuke is so talented....”

“So that’s how you feel about me, huh?” a familiar voice surprised the blonde, who reacted by turning and pointing at him directly in the face.

“When did you get here? I didn’t hear you come in!”

“Just now, and that’s because I’m a ninja,” he pointed back at Naruto, just as close and obnoxiously, “but please, by all means, continue complimenting me,” a smooth, confident smirk fell on his lips, “you said you’d let me know what you thought.”

The Uzumaki puffed his bottom lip out and furrowed his brows, and his friends who were watching the encounter all laughed, “Stop fishing for compliments, loser. If I didn’t like your music, I wouldn’t have picked you!”

Sasuke’s mouth didn’t tilt back down until his eyes glanced away from Naruto and to his friends, “I’m Sasuke Uchiha.”

He is so beautiful, you know? He does that stoic face so..well...and his eyes..his EYES. So dark and beautiful and mysterious. The fact that he chose to wear eyeliner only emphasizes those facts. The way his voice sounds when he speaks out of his pretty mouth is just as taunting as the way he sounds when he sings. He radiates a confidence Naruto wasn’t even sure he could compete with.

Sasuke did things to him...and Naruto really liked it.

Naruto did his rounds of hello’s to everyone who showed up. Shikamaru, Choji, Ino, Shino, Hinata, Kiba, TenTen, and Neji. They were all there just to congratulate him. It was so nice to see everyone again.

After he did most of his rounds, he spotted the raven was leaning against the wall in the corner by the table his friends were at, talking to Lee and Gaara. They all seemed to get along rather well despite Sasuke saying he didn’t like to socialize. He‘s a natural at everything, isn’t he? Of course he is.

“Hey guys,” Naruto approached them with a screwdriver in hand.

Gaara smiled softly, and Lee jumped in for a hug, nearly knocking Naruto over. He saved his drink and managed to hug back somehow, though.

“Naruto! It’s been so long!” Lee’s eyes were watering, “I’ve missed you so much!”

“How have you been?” Gaara offered quietly from the corner, the smile unwavering.

“Well I’m doing really well lately,” blue eyes glanced toward the tall, pale raven for a second, before they met Gaara’s again, “I’m excited to start making music.” 

He’s still hugging Lee, who he’s pretty sure is crying on his shoulder.

“Are you okay, Lee?” Naruto offered softly, bringing his hand up to pet Lee’s head.

“I’ve missed you, and I’m happy you’re doing alright. I know that after you and Sai broke up, things got pretty dark for you, but—“

Gaara’s hand reached out and pinched Lee.

“Ow! Gaara, what?” he finally released his grip, and turned to pout at his boyfriend.

Gaara shook his head, “Sorry Naruto.” He reached his hand out to grab Lee’s and pull him close to whisper something in his ear.

Naruto couldn’t bring himself to look at Sasuke after that statement.

“It’s okay! I am much better now than I was. Thank you,” he meant it, and he wasn’t mad at Lee for bringing it up because everyone knew already.

Except Sasuke, and he wondered if he would look at him differently now...

“So Sasuke,” Gaara broke the silence before it continued on into a weird place, “Naruto says you write your music?”

“I do,” he spoke easily, and Naruto knew he’d never get over the sound of his voice, but right now it felt..awkward to feel that way.

“What usually inspires you, if you don’t mind me asking?” Gaara continued.

Naruto simultaneously wanted to run away and listen to hear what Sasuke has to say.

He needs to know more about the man he’s going to be working side-by-side with, so he decided to push through his discomfort...then remembered he was holding a drink and took to sipping on that as he listened.

“I write about how I feel,” Sasuke spoke honestly, “I’ve never been good at expressing my emotions, but once I started writing, I was able to a little better.” He took a sip of his liquor, and Naruto’s eyes watched the way Sasuke’s throat moved as he gulped....

“That’s how Naruto writes too,” Gaara added, his eyes watching the blonde knowingly.

“Is that so?” black eyes moved toward blue, and Naruto could swear he felt his heart stop.

He forgot how to speak for a second, but hoped that he recovered quickly enough for no one (except apparently Gaara) to notice.

“Yeah. I don’t write much. Everything that was released by us was all written by Sai. I wrote more as a side hobby,” he went to take another nervous sip from his glass, but it was empty. Damn. “I, uh— need another drink! Then I’m gonna go see if there’s anyone else here I forgot to say hi to.” He turned on his heel and started toward the bar. 

The heartbeat in his chest felt like it could break his ribcage. He opened up too much, too fast it felt like. 

And Naruto was afraid to lose Sasuke...

As a band member, obviously. They JUST met.

Would he be turned off now that he’s heard some of the things he went through with Sai? He wasn’t ready to get into all that—

“What’s got you so quiet?” the beautiful  
voice appeared again.

“Do you still wanna make music with me?” Naruto didn’t look up, and he spoke very softly, calling over the bartender to purposefully delay Sasuke’s answer.

It didn’t work though.

“Yes,” he said before he gave the bartender his drink as well. “We haven’t even started yet, Naruto. I wouldn’t have auditioned if I didn’t want this.” Even though he had answered this question before, his words came out patiently.

“Sasuke, we hardly know anything about each other—“ he started.

“Then we’ll learn, right? Isn’t that the point of all of this?” Sasuke’s words were reassuring, understanding, and the way he sounds as he speaks is so relaxing.

“I guess you’re right,” Naruto admitted. “Do you want to know more about Sai, then?” He was nervous to ask because he wasn’t sure he was ready to talk about all of it, but if he wanted to know—

“I only want to know what you’re willing to tell me,” the stoic face held such kind eyes.

Naruto’s stomach twisted.

“I— okay. Me too,” Naruto took a sip of his freshly-made screwdriver. “So who goes first?”

“We could do the question game where I ask one, and then you ask one,” Sasuke offered, then took a drink from his as well.

“That’s actually a good idea..”

“I knew an idiot like you would like it.”

“You’re the one who thought of it!”

“For you, dummy,” Sasuke’s eyes were playful. “Rock, paper, scissors for who asks first?”

“Best 2-out-of-3?” 

“No, just the one,” Sasuke challenged.

“Oh, you’re on,” Naruto accepted.

They set themselves up for battle. 

“Alright. When I say scissors, we go. Got it?”

“Be prepared to lose, Uchiha.”

“You’ll eat you words, Uzumaki.”

They waited another moment before Sasuke started calling the game. It was a little too intense for a single game of rock-paper-scissors, but they were both really ready to figure out who would win.

On ‘scissors’, both of the men tied with paper.

“Fuck,” Naruto grumbled.

Sasuke’s eyebrow twitched, “Let’s try again...”

“Right! I’ll win this time,” Naruto focused even harder.

On ‘scissors’, they both did paper again.

“I thought you’d go rock,” Sasuke rolled his eyes.

“And be that predictable? Absolutely not!”

“But you have such a predictable personality.”

“How do you know that! You barely just met me!!”

“You didn’t deny it. Let’s go again,” Sasuke tolled his eyes. “I’ll make sure you lose this time because you’re a loser.”

“I’M GONNA WIN, BELIEVE IT!” he was a little too loud, and it caused all eyes to start watching their battle.

On ‘scissors’, they both did rock.

“GodDAMMIT,” the Uzumaki slammed his fist on the table, then grabbed his drink and took a gulp from it, “why won’t you lose?”

The Uchiha seemed to get more serious the more irritated he got, “Again.”

“Right!” Naruto was always up for a challenge, and he hadn’t had one this like this in well..ever.

On ‘scissors’, they both did scissors.

“I SWEAR! HOW ARE YOU DOING THAT?” Naruto stood up and pointed at Sasuke, “Are you some sort of copy-ninja?”

“What does that even mean?” Sasuke glared, “And I don’t know why neither of us can win at this—“

“GO AGAIN!” Kiba shouted from the table, “We all need to know who will win. We’ve made bets! KEEP GOING!”

The bar was now filled with chants, urging them to continue their hopeless game.

Their eyes met each other after glancing at the audience, and both felt the same feeling in their stomachs at the sight, but it was masked by playful intimidation.

“Ready to fight, Sasuke?” he asked confidently.

“I’ll kick your ass any day, Naruto.”

They battled for a little too long, still managing to tie every time until finally..Sasuke won.

Naruto grumbled something about how he cheated and is definitely a ‘copy ninja’, and that he wanted a rematch, but Sasuke refused.

At least for tonight.

Naruto’s friends all came over to laugh at him, and high-five Sasuke for kicking his ass because nobody could ever beat him in rock-paper-scissors before. The people who voted for Naruto weren’t even mad that they lost, which made Sasuke even cockier about it. Despite losing and being laughed at, this was all still so...enjoyable to Naruto. 

Shikamaru, Ino, and Choji all offered to go to Choji’s restaurant for food, but he turned them down because he wanted to stay here and talk to Sasuke more. 

He had a feeling that’s how it was going to be now.

Naruto just wanted more Sasuke.

“Now I get to ask you a question,” Sasuke turned to him again after his friends all left, “since I won,” he smirked.

“Yeah, yeah. You got lucky, go ahead,” Naruto waved his hand feigned boredom in his tone.

“Would you be willing to show me what you’ve written?”

He wasn’t expecting that.

“None of it’s been recorded—“

“I don’t care about that. You could always just show it to me. OR,” Sasuke’s eyes sparkled, “you could sing it to me. I would love to hear it.”

“I— okay,” his heart was pounding, “Not right now, but yeah. I’ll show you,” Naruto’s cheeks were really warm, and he knew it was from more than just the alcohol.

“Your turn,” the raven took a sip, “ask me anything, Naruto.”

The fact that it could be anything made Naruto unable to think of just what to ask him.

“I uh— I have no idea. I mean, uh—“

“If you take too long, I get a second turn.”

“God, asshole,” he placed his chin in his hand that was leaning on the counter of the bar, “would you wanna get outta here and go play music together?” 

Naruto realized that’s all he wanted to do right now, so why not ask.

Sasuke was already up and pulling his wallet out to pay, “I thought you’d never ask,” he smirked deviously.

Naruto couldn’t help the smile he returned. He was having his doubts earlier, but this really is turning out to be the most wonderful night.

Sasuke paid for them both before they put their coats on and walked out together, “I live close. Is it okay if we just head to my place?” Sasuke offered.

Naruto felt warm all over, even though the air was cold, “Yeah, that’s fine. I live pretty close to here, too.”

They started toward Sasuke’s house, keeping up casual conversation and asking each other questions back and forth. They were standard questions now, just learning about each other’s hobbies, families, and everything about their lives basically. It passed the time as they strolled through the cold. Both of them were very eager to learn more about each other.

Once they arrived to Sasuke’s house, he moved up the steps, “Take your shoes off after you enter, please,” he stated as he did it. 

Naruto nodded, untying and slipping out of his high tops.

Sasuke’s house was just as you’d expect it. Clean, monochromatic, and minimalist. It suited him perfectly, and it was also oddly relaxing to Naruto, who lived in a mess of color and chaos.

“Want anything to drink?” He asked as he slid out of his flannel, and held his hand out to take Naruto’s coat.

“Just water, please!” He has had enough booze for the night.

Sasuke came back with two glasses of water, and handed one to Naruto.

“Are you ready to do this?”

“I cannot wait, Sasuke,” the blonde grinned. “We’re about to make history!” He joked.

“You have to sing for me, first,” Sasuke sat down on the couch, crossing his legs, “it’s only fair. After all, you’ve heard me sing so much today.”

“You’re right,” he pouted, feeling nervous. He’s performed for shows of hundreds of people before, and none of them made him feel as nervous as he did right now..

Goddammit..

———

“Alright I’ll um..” Naruto fumbled his phone out of his pocket, “I don’t have music for it, but I do have the lyrics and tune I sing it to...” he was scrolling, “alright, so this is my most recent song I’ve written. I’ve never shared my original music before, so I guess there are a lot of firsts for us today huh?” He was obviously nervous. Sasuke could tell by the amount of times he’s ran his fingers through his hair. It was so cute, “Are you ready?”

Sasuke was more ready than Naruto ever realize. “Whenever you are.”

_”~You walk around the town like you were born in a golden crown, you’re speaking with the angels loud but no one understands ya, you got the sharpest bite as any killer sharper might, and you control the what I like, the does, the doesn't matter, you’re so full of it, we're so sick of it, you’re so full of it, and we're so sick of it, ‘cause it's all about you, it’s all about you, it’s all about you, it’s all about you~”_

Sasuke had no strength against the pull of Naruto’s voice. He loved it in Sai’s music, but that didn’t even compare to how it sounded raw and up close, with Naruto’s own personal style. His heart was pounding harder than it ever had before, and he just let himself feel as he listened to the man he swore could be an angel singing to him. Or more likely even a demon with how his voice made Sasuke want to sin... His eyes watched as Naruto’s face was focused. His eyes were closed, and his were eyebrows furrowed slightly. 

Could he be anymore perfect than he was in this moment?

The song was over too fast for his liking.

“S-so?” Naruto twisted his hair nervously, “how was it?”

Sasuke decided to try and speak from his heart, “Your voice is even more beautiful in person, and when you’re singing in your element. I thought you were good before, but what Sai wrote didn’t compliment you as much as this does and—“ he stopped because he noticed he was beginning to ramble..and that he mentioned Sai. His eyes were on Naruto, who he just noticed was..crying? Fuck. What an asshole. “—I’m sorry, I—“

“No, no it’s not you, Sasuke! I, you are so sweet...I just...like I said, I’ve never sang my own stuff for anyone before...Sai—he uh, never even listened to me, but it’s okay because the songs were all about him and pretty angry anyway—“ now Naruto was rambling, trying to stop the tears from continuing to fall, “anyway, I just..your voice is beautiful and I loved what you sent me for your music and what you played for me! I just feel..so happy that someone as talented as you likes my music...”

“Naruto,” Sasuke’s voice was soft. He got off of the couch, and walked toward the sniffling blonde. His pale fingers grazed the tan chin before tilting it up to make eye contact with tear-filled blue. Their faces are close.. “I want you to write for you, and with me,” his fingers trailed down his jaw, neck, then landed in his shoulder. Their eye contact didn’t break, “We will combine our talents and create music that everyone will love, but most importantly, Naruto...,” he leaned in even closer this time, their noses almost touching, “is that you and I don’t write music as a shitty superiority complex, but as a team. We are equals in our music we make together. This is our band,” he pressed his forehead against the blonde’s, “okay? You’re talented, and I want to hear what you make.”

Naruto would’ve stopped crying if Sasuke wasn’t being like he is right now. So fucking sweet and kind.He nodded quietly, unable to form words properly.

“Am I allowed to write music to that song, by the way?” Sasuke asked as he pulled away from Naruto and stood up. He wanted to lighten the heavy mood, and also being too close to Naruto was starting to affect him...

Asking that seemed to work because the once sulking Naruto was now smiling with sparkling eyes, “Oh my gosh! Yes! Oh yeah,” he stood up, putting no distance between the two of them again, “I wanna sing in your songs too! I even decided on my own parts! I think our voices will sound really good if we harmonize with each other in the songs... We can have our own solo parts, but I think that we’d sound fantastic just singing it all together...” He paused, “Oh my god, I’m sorry, I just—“

Sasuke’s cheeks turned pink. Naruto was rambling, and he was very, very close, “O-okay, yeah. We’ll try it,” he backed away, and pushed Naruto away at the same time, unable to take the closeness again, “I’ll go get my piano, and then we can get started.”

Naruto’s grin wasn’t wavering, “We’re really gonna do this, huh?”

Dark eyes looked toward blue, “Let’s make history,” he smirked before he left to gather everything he needed.


	3. Definitely Not a Crush

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Their feelings start to get more confusing as they work together more, but they can just ignore it, right? Right???

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AH idk how i feel ab this chapter! i hope i stopped it at a good part. i’m so bad at this oh MAN! but i really wanted to release more content bc i got into a writing mood again....
> 
> anyway, the song i used in this is body gold - oh wonder (again), and oh man i just love thinking of the boys singing these SONGS together! naruto is still in ‘~’ as he sings, and when they’re singing different things at the same time, i put sasuke in ‘(‘’)’ so YEAH UM! idk what else i was gonna say here?
> 
> anyway, i hope it’s not too sloppy and confusing! enjoy c:

“No, no, you idiot..not that like,” the Uchiha muttered. “You’re gonna— ugh, just..stop let me do it,” he reached over, pale fingers grazing tan ones. It wasn’t his intention..the blonde was just pressing all of the stupid fucking sound buttons on the keyboard and he had to take matters into his own hands to stop it. 

“You’re so boring, Saucy! It sounds funny like that!” Naruto was sitting next to him on the floor, pushing Sasuke over as he tried to change the keyboard setting again. The keyboard was set up on the table in front of them.

“Don’t call me that,” Sasuke glared as he shoved back, “You’re being annoying. We have to practice this part or we’ll never get it, and you just want to fuck around—“

“Breaks are important, asshole,” Naruto grumbled, a hand moving to push Sasuke’s cheek away, “it’s not healthy to work all the tim—“

“We just took a break Naruto! If you want to learn how to play piano, you have to practice,” his voice came out slightly muffled by Naruto’s hands, and Sasuke mirrored the other’s actions in response.

“Whatever, whatever fine. You’re right,” he muffled back, then waved his hand in Sasuke’s direction dismissively after pushing him away, “I’ll play with the other buttons once I get this down then.”

“I guess that’s fair,” Sasuke breathed, adjusting himself comfortably before looking at the beautiful, annoying boy next to him. “Whenever you’re ready.”

———

Naruto inhaled, then exhaled smoothly before starting the song Sasuke had taught him from the beginning. The blonde had some experience with piano in his life, so he wasn’t incompetent, but he learned Sasuke is..well a God at piano, to put it lightly, and wanted lessons immediately.

His fingers danced along the keys with ease, the images of pale, slender fingers playing through his mind as he mirrored what he remembered off the top of his head. It was easier to play this time, felt more natural.

Holy shit— he did it.

“That was perfect,” black eyes blinked at blue.

“I did it!” Naruto raised his arms into the air, “Now I can have fun!!!” he beamed.

“Are you 12?”

“Are you 80? Do you even know what fun is, old man?” Naruto stuck his tongue out as he brought his arms down, and started adjusting the settings on the keyboard again.

“What time is it?” Sasuke stretched, and Naruto found himself glancing at exposed hips—

“I uh,” he glanced away and looked at his phone, “oh fuck, it’s 3am..”

“Are you serious?” Sasuke’s eyes widened. 

Naruto found out that he loves how cute expressive Sasuke is. He was often stoic, especially in public, but when he was alone like this, sometimes he could read what he was feeling right on his face. It wasn’t often, but it happened. The only time it was consistent was when he was playing music. Naruto thought Sasuke was one of the most beautiful, talented people alive, if not -the- most.

“Naruto, you can stay here.”

What? “Huh?”

“You can stay,” Sasuke’s eyes were tilted down, expression unreadable, “I mean, unless you wanna walk home at 3am. I can walk you part-way.”

“A-are you sure?” Naruto rubbed the back of his head, “Well if I’m being honest, I’m not even that tired..and I wouldn’t even mind continuing to play, but I don’t want to intrude, and it’s not like this is the last time we’ll play together or anything, right? So I should go, you don’t even have to walk me, I—“

“I’m going to at least walk you halfway.”

“No, no it’s cold, it’s fine—“

“Then stay.”

Naruto’s cheeks were heating up. He couldn’t bring himself to stay at Sasuke’s after having his thoughts drifting to how fucking attractive he is all night. It felt..wrong. They just met.

...

“You can walk me halfway. I don’t have a toothbrush or anything here.”

Sasuke stood up and stretched, the shirt lifting up again. Naruto’s eyes didn’t look away.

...he made the right choice.

“Okay, let’s head out then,” the Uchiha kept his back turned as he walked toward the door to put his coat on before grabbing his shoes.

Naruto was standing up off the floor, still staring. He could’ve stayed here, and seen Sasuke when they wake up and...

He had to stop himself again.

“Yeah,” was all Naruto said before he got ready to go.

———

The start of the walk was quiet. Too quiet. Even for Sasuke, but he didn’t know what to say, ever. He was embarrassed because he had asked Naruto to stay over. It was an innocent question really because like..he could’ve not wanted to walk home. It’s late and cold. It was just the polite thing to do, right?

Even if Sasuke has a potential crush on the boy in question?

“Saucy?” Naruto broke the silence.

“Don’t call me that, you moron.”

“I love making music with you.”

Sasuke glanced over at the blonde, whose profile was lit up by the moonlight. His blue eyes still somehow sparkled, even in the night. Sasuke felt like he could stare forever, but looked away as the thought crossed his mind. “Me too.”

“I’m honestly surprised you’re not already famous,” the blonde continued.

“Well, not everyone is as likable as you are, Naruto,” he blamed the late night/early morning for his lack of filter.

“Hahah, gosh. No, I’m pretty sure everyone stayed for Sai. I was just there for him,” he spoke easily, “then we just weren’t compatible anymore, and he found someone else anyway. I couldn’t blame him...”

This was the first time he openly talked about his ex.

Sasuke was sure to listen.

“He and his new partner started releasing music almost instantly together after we broke up. I couldn’t handle music anymore, so I took a break, and was pretty sure I lost my fanbase as well. If I ever even had one. I wasn’t sure I cared as much about that as much as I missed having someone to play music with.”

Sasuke remembered when he first listened to the new stuff Sai released on the radio, and Naruto’s voice wasn’t in it. It was terrible, as he had suspected it would be. When he had heard the news, his heart broke, and yet he was excited at the time. The seemingly unreachable hope that maybe they’d sing together one day, but that was stifled by the fact that he was worried about how Naruto felt—

“Sakura was the one to push me into auditions. I was so against it at first. I didn’t think I was all that good or deserving, but when she made me finally tweet the information...the amount of people that wanted to sing with me...” a soft smile fell on his mouth, “well it made me believe that maybe I could do it without Sai. And then well,” blue eyes met black, “you auditioned and I knew that I could do it!...” he glanced away, and Sasuke could swear his cheeks were a little pink..but it was too difficult to confirm in this lighting, “..that we could do it.”

“You tried solo, yeah?” Sasuke tried to ignore the last part, for now at least..he wasn’t sure his heart could take anymore.

“I couldn’t create anything satisfactory music wise. I just...couldn’t get anything to go with my lyrics,” he pouted, “it was so frustrating! I tried. Then I realized Sakura was right and auditions were the only way I could attempt to make music again,” a nod followed that last statement, “I felt an instant connection with your voice, words, and style. I knew you were the one—“

Sasuke’s heart stopped.

“—I wanted to sing with.”

He couldn’t respond. His words weren’t coming out.

“Ah, sorry, that was too much wasn’t it?” Naruto chuckled awkwardly, “You’re just so easy to talk to for some reason—“

“No, it’s okay,” Sasuke interrupted, finally finding his voice, to reassure both himself and stop Naruto from making him feel like he was going to pass out, “it’s okay. I’m sorry you had to go through all of that.”

“I-it’s okay! I managed, and I think it ultimately made me stronger. Feels like I could take on anything,” he punched out his fist, “also, I’m pretty sure this is the halfway point, so...”

Sasuke stopped walking, his eyes unable to look at Naruto directly. “Okay..well get home safe, loser.”

“You too, bastard. Text me when you make it?”

“You, too.”

“I will.”

They stood there than, facing each other. There was an awkward distance between them, and Sasuke wasn’t sure what he was supposed to do as his goodbye. Does he just leave? Does he shake his hand? Does he—no, he won’t hug him—

The thought of a kiss crosses his mind, but that’s obviously just him daydreaming.

“Bye, Sasuke,” Naruto smiles softly as he turns on his heel and walks away.

Sasuke stands in the same spot for a moment before he also heads home. Every thought he had for the rest of the night was about Naruto Uzumaki.

———

Naruto put his headphones in and played Sasuke’s music for the rest of his walk. He felt vulnerable, exposed, and a little embarrassed at everything he just spilled to Sasuke...after crushing on him all night.

He definitely is an idiot.

He couldn’t help it though! Sasuke was perfect. They played off of each other’s ideas and voices like they were dancing. Every time Naruto had an idea, Sasuke perfected it, and every time Sasuke had an idea, it was perfect for Naruto...

They had written parts to each other’s songs that they already knew, and stayed up all night doing it. Till 3am. Making music. Together.

Naruto had never felt like this before. Not even with Sai. No. They would practice singing, but they never CREATED together. Sai preferred to do that part alone.

And Sasuke wanted to do it with him.

Create the uh, music and lyrics..not do -it-...

That was Naruto.

He shook his head, trying to use Sasuke’s recordings to calm himself down, but it wasn’t working because the sound of the raven’s voice sang to every single part of his body.

Why was this happening?

He just wanted to find someone to create music with. A reason to love music again.

Naruto did not want a boyfriend. Or a sexual friend. Or a crush. Not with his new musical partner...

That didn’t end well. He didn’t want it to end like that again.

Not with someone as perfect as Sasuke.

He wanted to make music with him forever if given the chance.

Naruto sighed, then pulled his phone out of his pocket. Sasuke said when he got home, but he didn’t wanna wait.

*To: Pretty Boy Sasuke: hey i’m still walking, i was just bored.*

Not too long after, his phone buzzed.

*From: Pretty Boy Sasuke: Make sure you watch where you’re going, Uzumaki.*

Naruto was about to say something snarky back before he barely dodged a pole in front of him...

He pouted.

*To: Pretty Boy Sasuke: are you following me?*

Naruto turned the corner to his house.

*From: Pretty Boy Sasuke: You’re just so predictable, Naruto.*

He smiled softly.

*To: Pretty Boy Sasuke: i made it home.*

*From: Pretty Boy Sasuke: Me, too. Goodnight.*

*To: Pretty Boy Sasuke: goodnight sasuke.*

Naruto plugged his phone into the charger before slipping out of his clothes, and getting ready to shower. It was closer to 4am now, but he still wasn’t feeling the exhaustion he should be from the day. 

The hot water stung against his cold skin, but it was helping him clear his head of all the indecent thoughts he’s been having all night over the boy he just met. Why did it feel like they’ve known each other forever? He wanted to stay and keep talking, learning more, and creating. The time didn’t even feel like it was passing when he was around Sasuke.

He closed his eyes as he lathered shampoo through his hair. Thoughts started drifting to Sasuke again, and he decided that if it was going to keep happening, he’d just live with it. No point in fighting it off anymore...

Sasuke’s too perfect NOT to think about.

Music wise, not crush wise.

..he didn’t have a crush on Sasuke.

Naruto rinsed the shampoo out, and then turned the water off. He wasn’t sure how long he’d been in the shower, but he really needed to go to bed now or he’d spend all day tomorrow sleeping...

And he was hoping to see Sasuke again.

Once deciding against pajamas, he slid into bed and got comfortable before drifting into his dreams.

———

Sasuke woke up to his alarm, which was much too early. He had come back and passed out almost instantly last night.

Almost.

There was a small portion of the night where he was awake in bed, and so he let himself stay up a bit longer just to think about Naruto. Not that he didn’t have enough time to on the walk home or anything, but it still wasn’t exactly all real to Sasuke yet. He was nervous that because he’s been a fan of Naruto for longer than Naruto’s known about Sasuke, it might be weird to  
be so..invested in this already, even if it did feel so natural to be around him.

Naruto definitely didn’t feel the same way. Sasuke was crazy for wishing he would. They just met. 

So why does he feel like this?

Sasuke grumbled as he got out of bed. He barely got 4 hours of sleep last night, and god he could feel it. He got into the shower while the water was still cold to  
hopefully put himself in enough shock to wake up for his day. It was stupid to stay up so damn late when he had to get up early for work.

But he knew that if Naruto had wanted him to, Sasuke would’ve stayed up all night.

After a quick, cold shower, Sasuke blow-dried his hair, and styled it. He dressed in a dark grey collared shirt, black tie, and black jeans, then considered eyeliner..but decided his eye bags themselves were dark enough. 

Hopefully he wouldn’t have to continue to work this stupid desk job when him and Naruto finally release music together. The thought itself gave him butterflies. He grabbed his wallet, keys, and— oh he needs his phone.

Naruto is most likely still asleep since he probably doesn’t need to have a side job with the money he’s made from music, but he decided to text him before his work day anyway because he’ll see it when he wakes up. If they’re going to do this, Sasuke’s going to have to talk to him like a normal person and ignore all his stupid feelings.

He got by his front door and sent the text:  
*To: Dummy Hot Naruto: Morning. I’ll be home from work by 5pm if you wanted to get together.*  
before putting his shoes on, grabbing his black jacket, and heading out.

Work was surprisingly easy for him to get through when he had Naruto on his mind the entire time. And in his phone. They had been texting back and forth whenever Sasuke had the chance to reply. Now, Naruto was on his way over to Sasuke’s. Again. 

Except Sasuke was running late to his own house because his stupid boss changed the deadline on him to THAT night instead of the next, so he was trying to get home as fast as he could. It pissed him off because he had wanted to get home and change out of his stupid work clothes and into comfier ones. He also needed another cup of coffee because he was beginning to get a headache.

He stopped to get a cup, and thankfully the café was slow, so he was able to order quickly, and sent Naruto a quick text as he waited: 

*To: Dummy Hot Naruto: Running late, sorry. Hope you’re not too cold.*

*From: Dummy Hot Naruto: okay! i’m walking, so i’m dressed warm. i’ll be fine c:* 

*To: Dummy Hot Naruto: Want a coffee?*

*From: Dummy Hot Naruto: oh! could i get a mocha with extra whip please? you’re the best, saucy!*

Sasuke rolled his eyes, and got back in line to order Naruto his coffee. Once he got it, he got into his car and continued driving home. 

He didn’t smoke often, but kept a ‘just in case’ pack lying around, and since his nerves weren’t relaxing, he decided today was a day he’d let himself have one. Once he pulled up to his house, he held the cigarette in his mouth as he got out while holding both of their coffees, and shut the door, all with ease.

———

Naruto had to physically keep his mouth shut at the sight of Sasuke. He looks..so good. That outfit? The way he looks while smoking? Should be illegal. Also how did he manage to get out of his car like that without spilling anything or burning himself?

God...maybe Naruto WAS crushing on Sasuke, but he sure as hell wasn’t ever going to act on it.

He considered asking for a drag to calm his own nerves, then realized that would mean that his mouth would touch where Sasuke’s did—

Before he knew it, they were face to face, with not-that-much distance.

“You shouldn’t smoke,” Naruto smirked as he grabbed his coffee, “and thanks for the coffee.”

Sasuke raised an eyebrow, then used his now free hand to take the cigarette out from between his lips. His other hand held his cup loosely by the lid. His mouth was parted partially, dark eyes watching Naruto closely. “Want a drag?” he asked as smoke flowed from his mouth beautifully.

Really, everything looked hot if he was doing it.

Naruto responded silently by taking the cigarette from Sasuke’s fingers, letting himself linger a little longer than usual, hoping to make it look like he just didn’t want to burn himself—

Sasuke’s eyes wouldn’t leave him.

Naruto’s cheeks were heating up as he put the cigarette between his lips, and let himself inhale the taste. Sasuke’s mouth probably tastes like this..along with whatever his actual taste is mixed in.

Naruto blamed his sudden dizziness on the nicotine.

“Let’s go in,” Sasuke offered as he stole the cigarette out of Naruto’s mouth and put it back in his with ease. 

Smoke blew out as Naruto exhaled, finally remembering what it meant to do so. That all felt way too intimate and..hot. Goddammit. 

This was going to be difficult.

———

Sasuke slipped out of his shoes, and walked into his kitchen to put the cigarette out in the sink before throwing it away. He leaned against he counter as he sipped his coffee.

The blonde followed him into the kitchen after he took off his shoes and jacket, “I am kinda hungry.”

“Hm, me too actually,” Sasuke set his cup down on the counter and slipped out of his jacket, “let’s order in. I’ve got menus in the drawer over there,” he pointed as he walked to hang his coat up.

Naruto pulled the menus out and looked through them, “Can we get ramen?”

“Sure, I’d be okay with that.”

“Really? Hell yeah! Ramen is my favorite.”

“I know, you only told me 50 times yesterday,” Sasuke muttered as he walked back into the kitchen and leaned his back against the counter opposing Naruto’s.

“I’ll say it 50 more times today, too!” he stuck his tongue out.

“I wouldn’t be surprised if you attempt to  
write an album about ramen,” the pale boy chuckled, “every song is a love song, and everyone wonders who the mystery man is and it’s just ram—“ he was laughing really hard now because Naruto’s face was puffed up.

“You’re so stupid Sasuke! I won’t write songs about ramen!” Naruto was laughing, even in his attempt to deny the humor.

“Yet,” Sasuke gained his composure enough, barely, “but the day you come to me with a love song, I’ll know what it’s really about.”

Naruto’s face looked like it turned bright red then, and he turned away, “Whatever,  
you asshole. What do you want to eat?”

“I’ll get whatever you’re having,” Sasuke pushed off the counter, “I’m going to shower. I left the keyboard on the table, so feel free to play when you’re done ordering.”

“Okay,” Naruto responded softly.

Sasuke got into his room, and loosened his tie immediately. Why did he say all of those things about stupid love songs! It was funny at first, but he felt like he pushed it because he had already maybe thought of a few song ideas about Naruto? Absolutely not. Nope. Not even the consideration crossed his brain—

He stripped down, and hopped into another cold shower. He wondered if he’d have to get used to taking these because of how heated everything makes him now. He made it a quick shower, only rinsing off and wetting his hair slightly. After drying off, he slid into black sweats and a dark grey sweater. The cold showers didn’t help with the cold air outside, but that was fixable with clothes.

He opened the door to his room to head back out, and heard Naruto playing the piano. It sounded like he was also singing softly...

_~”Before you came round my heart would never beat much faster, before you came round I was ready to slow down...before you came round I was heading for a small disaster, before you came round I was ready to blow me down...”~_

Sasuke’s heart was beating out of his chest. He’d never get over the sound of Naruto’s voice...it stopped too soon though. 

“Saucy, your shower done?”

“Stop calling me that,” he glared as he turned the corner and faced the blonde, “you’re writing?”

Tan cheeks turned red, “Y-yeah. I got sudden inspiration and—“

“The thought of ramen inspire you?”

Naruto glared, “No.”

“Liar,” he smirked playfully, “work off of it,” Sasuke walked over and sat next to Naruto on the floor, just like they had been the night before, “here show me what you chords you were using.”

Naruto stuttered, “I-uh— I just was—“

“You need to use the inspiration while you still have it, or it’ll vanish,” Sasuke reassured, “show me.”

He did, and Sasuke started writing the piano part to Naruto’s lyrics. They worked with ease, finishing their coffee and writing lyrics together, but it was really mostly Naruto with this song. He is..so talented. 

_Sai’s an idiot,_ Sasuke’s opinion solidified even more. 

They worked efficiently, and got a good portion of the song down by the time the food got there.

“Finally!” Naruto stood up and stretched, and Sasuke felt his eyes linger on the exposed skin. “I’m starving.”

Sasuke stood up after finally moving his eyes away. “I’ll bring it to the kitchen table so I don’t have to move the piano, so you can go sit down—“

Naruto was about to answer the door.

“Hey what’re you doing?”

“It was my food choice, so I’m paying!”

“It’s my house—“

“I don’t care,” he stuck his tongue out again before opening the door, “Hi! How much?”

The girl who was delivering it was blushing at the sight of Naruto as he was writing, “Y-you’re Naruto Uzumaki right?”

“Yeah,” he grabbed the food from her after he signed the receipt, “I signed the other receipt for you to keep for yourself,” he winked at her before she squealed and ran away.

“Does that happen a lot?” Sasuke’s eyebrow lifted in amusement. 

“Kinda,” Naruto shrugged and put the bags on the table. “Most of my fans are local, so it makes sense.”

They sat down and ate in silence.

Naruto finished first, and Sasuke was only half way done. He had no idea how he had eaten so fast..

“Wanna finish mine?” Sasuke pushed it over to Naruto, “It’s too filling for me.”

“Really?” if eyes could turn into hearts, his would’ve, “you’re the best!” He pulled them bowl over and started slurping away again.

“How private is your life with all the uh— fans?” Sasuke asked, finding himself a little nervous after seeing how the girl  
from the ramen place reacted.

Could he handle it?

“Oh my life is still pretty private! I haven’t had many fans be disrespectful toward me or not respect my privacy. There have been a few, but that’s to be expected,” blue eyes looked at black, “are you nervous?”

How did he read him like that? Nobody ever notices. “I’m not a people person.”

“I’m sure people will sense that and be too afraid to approach you anyway,” Naruto snickered, then finished off the rest of the food with ease.

“You’re stupid, but I hope you’re right.”

“Alright, all done EATING,” Naruto stood up too aggressively. “I’m gonna go play again, is that okay?”

“Clean your area first,” Sasuke scolded, then got up in a much gentler fashion. He picked up everything he needed to dispose of, “you can play whenever you want to.”

The boy’s head tilted, “Whenever? Well, expect to see me here a lot, then.”

“Shouldn’t I already? We’re going to be making music together for a living,” the realization started to settle in Sasuke’s stomach. 

_Goddammit._

“I guess that’s true,” cheeks were painted pink.

They cleaned the kitchen, and then Naruto went and sat down at the piano to start practicing. Sasuke stayed in the kitchen a moment longer to relax himself.

How is he supposed to work this close with the blonde when all he can think about is how much he wants to kiss him and stuff? The memory of their indirect kiss through the cigarette danced through his brain.

What the hell kind of torture is this! 

He should’ve thought about all of this before he auditioned, but he didn’t even expect to win.

“Saucy!” Naruto’s voice came from the other room, “how does this sound?” 

“Will you ever not call me that?” the raven shook his head as he moved over to Naruto. 

“Who knows,” he grinned, “I can’t help that it works well with your name, you know?”

“You’re such a moron.”

“Yeah, but you’re going to be with me almost everyday now, so you’ve gotta learn to love this moron!”

_Not gonna be hard._

“And we’re definitely going to become big and famous!” blue eyes sparkled.

“Oh, we are?” Sasuke’s heart really couldn’t take acknowledging spending all this time with this boy. The look of determination, and the way Naruto made him feel when he spoke, it almost made him believe they could really do it.

“With your voice, Sasuke? We will definitely get famous,” his voice was soft as he said it, his fingers grazing the keys.

His heart was beating out of his chest. Definitely can’t take this.

“Ah, you have to acknowledge yours too, or I won’t acknowledge you,” he half-teased. “You’re talented, Naruto.”

“You’ve barely heard anything of mine personally—“

“I’ve loved your voice for a while, and I also love every bit of what you’ve written so far,” he needed him to know, “how’re we going to become famous if you don’t believe in yourself?”

Naruto laughed, Sasuke’s favorite sound, and smiled softly directly at him, “You’re so right! I’m being dumb, I’m sorry,” he breathed and adjusted his posture so he was more comfortable to play. “Thank you, Sasuke.”

“Didn’t you have something to show me?” black eyes glanced away, and he closed them to listen to Naruto play, unable to handle looking at him any longer.

Music guided through his ears, and Naruto began singing.

_”~And we will walk with our feet on the ground, and we will talk with our head in the clouds, and we will walk with our feet on the ground, and we will talk with our head in the clouds, and we will walk with our feet on the ground, and we will talk with our head in the clouds, and we will walk with our feet on the ground, on  
the ground, on the ground..~”_

He continued into the chorus again afterward, and Sasuke listened intently, knowing that the song was due for a close.

His voice joined in as he got a feel for the tune.

_”(And we will walk with our feet on the ground) ~Let it go, paint my body gold~_  
(and we will talk with our head in the clouds), ~take our bodies higher and higher and higher~  
(and we will walk with our feet on the ground), ~we can go, until the morning glow~  
(and we will talk), ~we can go (higher and higher and higher).~” 

Sasuke’s eyes fluttered open to Naruto’s much-too-close grinning face, “You’re perfect.”

His cheeks burned, “Excuse me?”

———

Naruto couldn’t believe it. Sasuke added such..perfection to his songs! He couldn’t  
help but tell him! It was too much. His voice, his lyrics, his creativity..

It was all so goddamn attractive and wonderful, Naruto wanted to scream.

“I mean you really just made the song,” tan fingers ran through blonde hair, unable to look at the blushing boy in front of him anymore. He didn’t back up though, “I liked what you did at the end.”

“Th-thanks—,” Sasuke stuttered, obviously flustered, but not moving back either.

Somehow, Naruto found it in himself to look back at the face of the beautiful being next to him. They maintained eye contact for a little bit, neither moving a single muscle.

He didn’t understand what was going on, or what it meant, but he knew how it was making him start to feel, so Naruto finally broke away.

“Well, we should probably try and play the song all the way through,” he spoke, wanting to distract himself from any of the thoughts he was starting to have for his new bandmate. 

“Sure,” was all Sasuke said, very softly. He gathered together the lyrics, “whenever you’re ready.”

They played the full song, and singing together definitely eased the tension, but it also raised it in other ways for Naruto.

After all, he was inspired to write this because of Sasuke himself.

Is it invasive? Is it bad to want to date another band member? Even thought they just met? Does that matter to Sasuke? All of these questions danced through his mind every time he thought something positive about the Uchiha.

“Naruto, you okay?” Sasuke asked after they closed the song.

“Hm? Yeah, why wouldn’t I be?”

“I don’t know, that’s why I’m asking.”

“I guess I’m just tired.”

“It’s not that,” Sasuke glared, “don’t lie to me.”

“You’re right, I’m sorry—“ His phone started buzzing in his pocket. Sakura. “I’ve gotta take this.” 

Naruto stood up and walked toward the door before grabbing his jacket, slipping on his shoes, and stepping outside into the cold. He picked up the call.

“Hey Sakura,” Naruto shivered slightly as he put his jacket on. “What’s up?”

_”What’re you doing right now?”_

“Well I was writing music with Sasuke,” his cheeks started blushing as he recalled recent events.

_”Really? You’re writing together?”_ Her voice perked up, _”Naruto, that’s wonderful! I know how much you’ve been wanting to write!”_

“Yeah, he’s really good too,” Naruto sighed. Why did he keep getting worried and upset when things were going so well? The cool air was helping slightly, “Anyway, why’d you call?”

_”I was going to see when you and Sasuke would have music by so I can start booking small shows, but it might be sooner than I thought since you’re both writing!”_ She was obviously still enthusiastic about the fact. _”Gosh, he’s so much better than Sai already.”_

The line went silent for a bit after that. 

_”Sorry, Naruto, I didn’t mean—“_

“No, you’re right, anyway—“ as he started, the door opened up behind him, and he turned to see Sasuke walking outside. His heart stopped at the sight, “—he is much better.”

The Uchiha eyed Naruto, seemingly knowing, but the rest of his face remained stoic as usual. He didn’t say a word either, just walked passed toward his car.

_”Naruto,”_ Sakura was talking from the line, bringing him out of his dazed reaction toward the gorgeous man.

“Hm? What? Sorry—“

_”Did Sasuke do something?”_ he could hear the smirk in her voice.

“No! God! How do you do that?” Naruto grumbled on the phone, his eyes glancing toward his crush once again. 

He was putting a cigarette between his lips, and leaned against his car as he started to smoke it. 

The imagery of Sasuke offering him his cigarette danced through his mind once again, and he had half a mind to walk over for attempt number two—

_”You’re really not paying any attention,”_ Sakura giggled on the other line. 

Sasuke’s eyes watched as Naruto blushed, telling shut up in response to the pink haired girl in the phone.

She only laughed more. _”You’ve been broken up with Sai for long enough, Naruto. It’s okay to like Sasuke! Just because things went bad with one person doesn’t mean they’ll go bad with everyone. Plus,”_ she finally calmed down a bit, _”I think he likes you too.”_

They had been making eye contact as she spoke those last words, and he swore Sasuke heard them too, even though that was definitely impossible..

It’s what it felt like.

“I’ve gotta go,” Naruto mumbled, looking away again.

_”Okay, send me any finished songs you have as soon as you get them! And Naruto?”_

He had been nodding to her requests, and Sasuke’s eyes continued to watch. “Yeah?”

_”Good luck with Sasuke.”_

“God, shut up,” he rolled his eyes before he hung up. 

Naruto was about to walk over to Sasuke, but the other man started moving toward him first.

“Was that Sakura?” he asked smoothly, his hand reaching out to offer the Uzumaki another drag, “it seemed like a stressful conversation.”

“Yeah, it was her, but not so bad,” he grabbed the cigarette again, and as he took a second drag, his eyes watched the black eyes in front of him, “she wants us to send in our songs as we finish them.”

“Okay,” Sasuke said breathily, his eyes unwavering.

“Okay,” Naruto felt nervous, his heart pounding, and took yet another drag, “I’m sorry for how weird I’ve been acting by the way. I don’t know why I keep getting like this! I’ve never had a problem with singing in front of others before,” he subconsciously kept smoking as he spoke, until Sasuke’s cold hand reached up and stopped his hand from going to his mouth again.

“This is all so new,” the velvet voice soothed him slightly, but the touch of his hand had his nerves jumbled all over as he took the cigarette back, placing it between his lips, “it’s already easier for me to work with you than it’s ever been for me to even talk to anyone.”

Blue eyes widened, “Really?”

“Really,” the Uchiha blew smoke out, “I don’t usually work with others, let alone this comfortably.” He leaned against the railing, and looked up toward the sky, “I used to dream of the day I’d be able to work with you, not expecting it to ever be real,” he continued, making Naruto’s heart pound, “and now that it’s real, I don’t plan on ever letting this go.”

Dark eyes met bright, and they had an expression Naruto hadn’t seen yet, but whatever it was had his stomach in knots.

“Now, let’s get back inside and continue, yeah? We’ve got to start finishing projects for Sakura,” pale fingers twisted the cigarette to put it out before walking back inside, the blonde following not too long afterward.

Naruto could barely gather his thoughts, let alone coherent sentences after everything Sasuke just said to him. 

_Why do I have to be crushing on him like this? He’s so nice, and seems kinda flirty with me, too, but that’s probably just my mind—_

“Hey idiot,” Sasuke called from the floor, “come here.”

“Right!” He would just have to ignore his feelings and work with Sasuke.

He could do that, right?


	4. It's About You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Naruto and Sasuke write their first song together! But, firsts are always a little nerve-wracking, aren't they?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hello everyone! i was getting really, really mad at this chapter, but it's finally in a place where i feel comfortable posting it..i think.  
i'm posting it regardless because it just needs to be done.
> 
> i don't want to spoil anything, so i won't say too much here!
> 
> i hope you enjoy the read!!  
i'm sorry in advance c: 
> 
> (the song in this chapter is technicolour beat - oh wonder)

Naruto and Sasuke have spent every moment they could together to work on their music for the past week. Sasuke still had to work, but he’d come home and Naruto would already be there waiting for him. He’d stay late every night, too. The same can be said about today.

“Hey Pretty Boy,” Naruto pushed off the railing in front of Sasuke’s house as he walked up the steps. 

Sasuke offered Naruto’s coffee to him. He gets him one everyday after work, now. “‘Sup Dummy Hot,” Sasuke scrunched his nose as he spoke, “that’s just better as a contact name—“

“My name is still ‘Dummy Hot Naruto’?” he laughed.

“I’ve been too lazy to change it,” the raven shrugged as he lied.

“Careful with that or someone might think you actually like me,” blue eyes sparkled as he spoke. He turned around to walk toward the door so they could go inside, away from the cold. Sasuke’s eyes lingered on the back of the boy for a second before he continued behind him to unlock the door.

“Yeah right. Like I’d ever let anyone make that mistake,” he mused back. Even though the fact that he liked Naruto was too true, obviously. It only got worse because they’ve spent every able second together, and when they weren’t together, they were texting. Sasuke knew he could handle this, though..at least for the most part.

“You think we’ll be able to finally write our last song for the EP today?” the blonde asked as he slipped out of his shoes and walked over to the couch.

“About that...,” they made eye contact, “I was wondering if you would want to try and write lyrics together.”

Naruto’s eyes widened, “That’s the obvious solution!” he smiled, “Yes, absolutely. Let’s try it!”

Sasuke sat on the floor next to where Naruto’s legs were hanging off of the couch, “I have some down, but I couldn’t think of anything else.” _They’re also about you, but you don’t have to know that._

“Play it.”

Sasuke felt his cheeks heat.

“You’ve played for me before—“

“Finished products,” he specified, voice accidentally slightly on edge.

“Yeah, but we’re partners, right?” a sudden warmth was on his shoulder, “show me.”

Sasuke nodded, the nerves slowly dissipating at the touch. He wanted to continue to create with Naruto, so he needed to do this. 

He took a deep breath in before he started.

_” Lay down your slow, come settle down, settle down, let loose your glow, come settle down, settle down, and I feel life for the very first time, love in my arms, and the sun in my eyes, I feel safe in the 5am light, you carry my fears as the heavens set fire...”_

His fingers stopped playing and he stopped singing, but he left his eyes closed for a second longer. 

How could face Naruto after basically confessing to him like this?

Even though it’s no big deal...

It’s just a song.

...he needed a moment.

———

How did he do that? 

How did Sasuke make Naruto feel this way every single time he sang? 

And what he’s singing right now...there’s no way—

“That’s all I’ve got,” the Uchiha spoke, the blush apparent. “I can’t think of anything—“

“Wait,” Naruto shifted off the couch onto the floor next to Sasuke, “I have an idea. May I?” 

Sasuke nodded, still trying to keep his nerves composed.

“Okay, so it’s what you just did and then the part for the chorus. Yeah, that. Play that.”

The Uchiha obliged, playing the chorus over again, letting Naruto get the feel before—

_”~Jump into the heat, spinning on our feet, in a technicolour beat, you and me, caught up in a dream, in a technicolour beat..beat, beat, beat~”_

He stopped singing, so Sasuke stopped playing. Their eyes met for a little while before Sasuke spoke.

“I really liked that.”

“I really like you—“ Naruto said, cheeks heating up, “yo—your uh, music. It’s nice to write to! And your lyrics, I guess? Uh—,” he ran his hand through his hair, “you liked it?”

“Yeah,” was all Sasuke said.

He noticed.

_I fucked up._

As the thought crossed his mind, he felt a sudden chill on his fingers.

It was Sasuke’s hand.

He was..touching Naruto’s hand?

He couldn’t look up. There was NO way this was on purpose. Sasuke just accidentally touched his hand...

And left it there.

Oh my god.

They didn’t speak, or move.

The tension was felt in the air.

At the same time, they both finally spoke.

“Naru—“

“Sasu—“

Naruto turned his head to Sasuke, who was already facing him. They were close.

Too close.

...not close enough.

“You first,” Sasuke whispered, not moving.

Naruto wouldn’t falter either, “No, you first. I insist.”

“Ah,” he chuckled. Something about the sound..and them being so close that their breaths were mixing made Naruto’s heart pound. “I was going to say that you have a beautiful voice.”

Naruto was sure Sasuke could feel the heat from his face, but he couldn’t help it.

What’s with this guy?

“Heh, th-thank you,” he didn’t wanna back away, he didn’t wanna lose, but god Sasuke was putting up a good fight—, “you’re my favorite singer.”

“Really?” the question was laced with confidence, “I’d hope so, since I’m your partner.”

They weren’t budging.

Neither would back away.

Maybe—

“I could be using you for my fame,” Naruto mocked.

“Oh, it would be me using you,” Sasuke reassured, finally moving...

Only it was closer.

Just a little closer—

Naruto swallowed, then considered taking the chance to close the space between them.

Was it a good idea? He had dated Sai when they worked together, and it wasn’t the easiest ride to go through, especially when they broke up. Hearing their songs together on the radio and stuff… It was rough. Why was he even thinking like this? He had just met Sasuke not too long ago, so why should he worry about something like this! Who says they’d break up? They didn’t even release anything yet. The comparison shouldn’t even be there! After all, he’s nothing like Sai. The way they act together is completely different. Sasuke and Naruto work together, spend every moment they can together, laugh together, and the way their eyes meet constantly like they’re always wanting to say something, the light touches that linger between them--

_Fuck it._

Their lips met, and his heart was definitely going to beat out of his chest now.

He is kissing Sasuke, and oh man, Sasuke is kissing _back_. Their hand-contact stopped because Sasuke decided he would rather have his in Naruto’s hair, pulling him in more.

_Holy fuck.._

The space on the floor between the table and couch wasn’t very comfortable, but neither of them were planning on pulling away. Sasuke leaned forward without breaking contact, adjusting his legs, and tapped on Naruto’s so he’d do the same.

It worked.

Naruto’s mouth opened as he moved more comfortably, and Sasuke took the opportunity to slide his tongue in and explore his mouth. They were leaning against the couch now, with Sasuke straddling Naruto. Their groans were quiet, but apparent, and the kiss was full of lust for each other that neither of them knew they had.

They pulled away finally, both their cheeks crimson and their breaths heavy. Their hooded, glazed eyes met, and both boys smiled softly.

“_Wow_,” Naruto started breathlessly, “I have been wanting to do that—“

“Me too,” Sasuke’s tone was similar, but there was something else there. He wasn’t looking at the blonde anymore.

“What?” Naruto’s jaw dropped, “R-really?”

“Yeah.”

“Well why—”

“Sai.” The word hung in the air.

“Ah…,” he rubbed the back of his head, “I don’t feel anything for him—“

“Not my concern,” Sasuke started moving off of Naruto’s lap, and the blonde could feel his heart sink.

“Then what is?”

“What happened between you two.”

“What about—“

“I want to make music with you. I want this to continue,” Sasuke’s voice was a little harsh, but not at Naruto..he figured. He hoped.

The Uchiha stood up off of the floor, and all blue eyes could do was watch. The nerves were making his whole body shake.

“I’m not going anywhere,” Naruto practically whispered.

“Yet.”

“Ever,” he reiterated with more edge in his voice, “I want this too, Sasuke.”

Their eyes met then, and the hurt and confusion was apparent for only a second on the Uchiha’s face before it was masked off stoically. Sasuke started to walk off.

Naruto stood up finally, and reached forward to grab the Uchiha. “Do you not like me?” The hurt in his voice was obvious. How could he not be hurt? He finally kissed Sasuke after wanting to since the day they met..and this is how it goes?

Sasuke didn’t respond. He just pulled away, slid into his coat and stepped outside. 

...what if he didn’t come back?

Naruto stared at the door, unable to move. He couldn’t stop shaking.

At least he ruined everything _before_ their music was released…

The door opened in front of him, and black eyes stared directly into blue.

“Come.”

Surprised, but obediently, Naruto followed after slipping on his orange jacket.

———

Sasuke lit his cigarette and leaned against the railing. 

How could he be so stupid? Finally making out with the boy he’s been crushing on forever, and he throws a fucking fit and storms off? The Uchiha fucking way, huh?

He knew he should apologize...

Sasuke’s cigarette was placed between his lips before he opened the door, only to see Naruto hadn’t moved from where he left him. The look on his face made his stomach drop.

_God, I’m stupid._

“Come,” was all that he could say before he turned back around and leaned against the railing once again.

Naruto joined him in silence, and Sasuke offered him the cigarette.

“I’m sorry,” the Uchiha spoke first.

“It’s okay,” the Uzumaki responded quietly, taking a drag and then handing it back to Sasuke.

“It’s not.”

“Well, I forgive you anyway,” the small smile that landed on his lips after he spoke had Sasuke’s stomach in knots. There was no way he deserved this kindness and understanding…”And I’m sorry too, Sasuke.”

He couldn’t find any words to say. Well, he knew the words he wanted to say, but he wasn’t sure he should.

No, he definitely should. He needs to—

“I like you,” Sasuke spoke before he could convince himself not to, then took another drag. He wouldn’t dare look over yet.

Blue eyes widened, watching the man before him, “I—”

“Is it okay if I talk first?” He wanted to let his feelings out while he felt he could. Before it was too late.

Naruto nodded, taking the cigarette and placing it between his own lips as Sasuke continued on.

“I’ve had a crush on you as a fan for a long time, Naruto,” _embarrassing.._, “and after meeting you in person, all of those feelings only solidified into something more.” He couldn’t look over because he could feel eyes burning into him. “Before I would often think about how if I was in Sai’s place, I’d give you everything that I could.”

Sasuke took the cigarette back from Naruto’s hand without looking up. He felt like his nerves might kill him.

“Anyway, these past couple weeks with you have been,” his heart was pounding, “the best of my life..” Why is this is so hard to say! He’s always hated talking about his feelings, but Naruto deserves to hear it. If he wanted to keep Naruto in his life, he needed to say it. “We work well together. Better than I could ever have imagined.”

Sasuke finally looked over to blue eyes blinking at him.

“Naruto, I don’t want to stop being your music partner, and I’m afraid if we do anything more, then—”

“Alright, no more talking,” Naruto huffed as he interrupted Sasuke. He then stood in front of the slightly taller boy, and placed his cold tan hands against pale, pink cheeks, “Sasuke, we both want this, and apparently, it turns out we’re both worried about the same thing,” his eyes had a determination in them, and they watched Sasuke with such kindness, “I like you. I have since we met,” tan fingers brushed against his cheekbones before pulling away, sliding down his arms to hold Sasuke’s hands, “Sakura has even been telling me to act on it, but..”

Their eye contact was lost again, but Sasuke’s eyes stayed on the blonde in front of him. He wasn’t sure his heart could take it.

“And well, honestly I’ve been nervous because of what I went through with Sai, too,” he admitted, “but you’re not Sai, and working with you, talking with you, just..being with you has been so entirely different than it was with him.” Their fingers were interlocked, and Naruto started swaying their arms, “There’s really no comparison. Not even a little bit, well other than the fact that I used to sing with him..” Blue eyes met black once again, “..but we never worked together. Not like you and I.”

Sasuke went to speak, but Naruto placed his free hand over the other’s mouth.

“Basically, I like you too, Sasuke.”

They stared at each other for a little while. It was settling in that both of them just confessed their feelings for each other.. This is all they wanted for the past couple weeks, and now it’s happening. The silence became heavier as the hand over Sasuke’s mouth moved to his cheek, then brushed his hair behind his ear.

“Can I kiss you?” Naruto asked softly.

The question was answered by their mouths meeting once again.

This kiss was different from the first. It was soft, caring, and sweet. Naruto pulled back, his eyes blinking happily at the boy in front of him. 

Sasuke smiled, and brought his free hand up to brush Naruto’s cheek, “I like you.”

“I like you, too,” the blonde nuzzled into the touch.

———

They made their way back inside, still holding hands, only breaking contact to slide out of their jackets.

“We should finish our song,” Sasuke brought Naruto out of his thoughts.

“We should,” the blonde nodded, then stretched, “Sakura will start getting on our asses soon if we don’t, since she knows we’re so damn close.”

“So, let’s.”

Naruto watched Sasuke walk to sit on the floor, and then followed right after. “Right!”

They worked on the rest of the song together, and finished their entire EP in about 3 hours. It was 10:13pm now.

“Alright, lemme call Sakura and let her know!!”

“Okay,” Sasuke stood up and stretched, “Water?”

“Please,” the blonde smiled and nodded his head as he put his phone to his ear.

When Sakura picked up, she screamed from excitement on the other line, and Naruto was laughing about it. They stayed on the phone and talked for a bit. Sasuke just watched.

Naruto really is so _fucking_ beautiful.

He walked over to the table and handed Naruto the glass of water. The blonde drank a bit of it before setting it down...coasterless.

“Coaster,” Sasuke glared.

Naruto’s eyes widened, he picked his glass up and put a coaster down, then he mouthed, “_I’m sorry_,” before he grinned his apologetic grin.

_Cute._

The Uchiha just rolled his eyes, smiled, and then started drinking from his own glass. 

Naruto finally said his goodbyes and hung up. “Alright, gotta email her our songs!” He walked over to the couch to use the laptop. “What’s your password, Saucy?”

“Maybe I’ll tell you when you stop calling me that,” Sasuke huffed as he walked over to Naruto and sat next to him. Nice and close. Their thighs were touching. He leaned over the blonde’s lap to type his password, and made sure to keep his hands hidden from Naruto, so he couldn’t see what he was typing.

“Hmm, not worth it then. You’re forever Saucy.”

Sasuke’s eyes turned to glare, then back to type.

Once he finished, he sat up. Blue eyes were staring at him.

“Do you need something, idiot?” Sasuke said snarkily.

Naruto answered him by kissing his lips.

It was soft again this time. The bit of unfamiliarity and nervousness were apparent at first, but it didn’t last long. Tan fingers brushed against Sasuke’s cheek, and pale fingers did this same to Naruto. They stayed like that for a moment before pulling apart, their eyes staying locked on each other.

“I’m sorry for earlier,” Naruto’s voice was soft. “I don’t like fighting with you..like that.”

“Same here,” Sasuke smiled, then started messing up blonde hair, “I’m glad you like me.”

“Yeah,” Naruto laughed as he pushed Sasuke away, “me too, Sasuke. Oh yeah, I have a question!”

“I may have an answer.”

“Did you…” he paused for a second, “..write that last song about me?”

“Obviously,” Sasuke’s cheeks were pink, but he wasn’t going to lie, “moron.”

“Well I mean, I _figured_, but I wanted to ask anyway!”

“You were thinking of me, too, yeah?”

“I was,” he poked Sasuke’s nose, “it’s surprisingly easy to write when it’s about you.”

The pink cheeks were now bright red, and he couldn’t keep eye contact with the stupid, idiot blonde who made his heart beat too hard and too fast.

He might die.

He turned toward the computer to send Sakura their songs for the EP. They were practically cuddling with how close they were sitting. When they finished, they looked at the time...

“I should go,” the Uzumaki sighed. _Even though I don't want to._

Sasuke almost didn’t say the next words, but he was feeling a sudden, strange confidence, and also he maybe (probably, no, definitely) wanted to get back at Naruto for making him blush like that, so he decided..

Why the fuck not?

“Naruto, do you want to stay the night?”

..it worked.

“Wh-what!? Are you serious?” he was blushing hardcore, and his voice was a little too loud. 

“It’s just a sleepover,” Sasuke shrugged, “no big deal.”

Naruto furrowed his brow and pointed at Sasuke, “It’s not no big deal!” _Is he forgetting we kissed!?_

“Would you rather me kick you out?”

The pouted response made the Uchiha smile.

“Stay the night, dork. We’re just going to sleep,” he stood up and started walking toward his bedroom.

“_Just_ sleep?” Naruto blinked up at Sasuke...still pouting.

“Were you expecting something else?” his head turned with a raised eyebrow.

“Maybe..more kissing...” the Uzumaki muttered; the pout really wasn’t leaving.

“Well, you’d have to be near me to do that, wouldn’t you?” the Uchiha started toward his room again.

Naruto got up and followed after him.

Sasuke’s first stop was the bathroom. “I have a spare toothbrush for you.”

“You _would_ keep spares.”

“You don’t?”

“Only weirdos do that!”

“Only weirdos don’t.”

They pushed into each other, laughing, as they started brushing their teeth side by side.

Once they finished, they stared toward the bedroom.

“You got PJs I can borrow?”

“You can wear whatever you like,” Sasuke took his shirt off as soon as he entered the room, “I, however, wear hardly anything as I sleep. Hope you don’t mind.”

“We’re sharing a bed?” his face was red, and his eyes wouldn’t leave the man in front of him.

“Well yeah, I only have one,” he grabbed out a pair of grey sweats to put on.

“Just so you know, I have a tendency to cuddle..”

“I’m sure I can manage,” he smirked.

Sasuke wasn’t sure if he was moving too fast by being this flirty, but he really couldn’t help himself..

Naruto’s reactions were too cute.

He hasn’t rejected any of the advances, either. In fact, he seems to be enjoying it.

———

Naruto is definitely enjoying this. 

Sasuke is half-naked and even more of a God than Naruto originally thought. The thought of sleeping with him (_literally_, not sexually...yet) in that state had him a little nervous, but he wouldn’t back down.

“Right then,” he pulled off his shirt, “do you have any shorts?”

“I think I might have one pair—” Sasuke’s eyes were definitely looking at Naruto.

“You own a single pair of shorts?” he chuckled.

“I don’t ever show off my legs,” Sasuke looked away and started digging through his pants drawer, “ah, here they are,” He took them out, and then threw them at Naruto. They were black basketball shorts with red trim, “you can have them if you want.”

He caught them. “Thanks!” He definitely was going to keep these. 

They stared at each other for a bit, the air getting more and more awkward as they realized they had to change...

“I’ll just—”

“Just turn around,” Sasuke stated as if it was obvious, even though he was just as flustered.

They turned their backs to each other and quickly changed into their proper PJ pants.

“I’m done,” Naruto spoke.

“Finally, slowpoke.”

“You’re just unreasonably fast at getting changed!”

They walked toward the bed and got in on either side.

Why did he suddenly feel so awkward?

He was talking big until it came to _actually_ being half-naked in bed together…

They were lying on their backs in silence for a little bit, then Naruto felt a sudden shift. His eyes looked over to black staring at him.

“Are you going to sleep?” Sasuke’s voice was gentle.

“I’m actually not that tired—”

“More kissing, then?” He smirked.

Naruto blushed, “If you want..”

Their lips met, and without meaning to, Naruto took control of the kiss. Sasuke was _very_ okay with it. 

He took his time tasting Sasuke’s mouth, and it is definitely his new favorite taste. The kissing got heated quickly, and both of their hips started involuntarily rubbing up on each other. They were both starting to get new, very apparent, problems—

Naruto pulled back, breathless. He knew that if he continued on this path, he wasn’t sure he’d be able to stop..and he wasn’t ready to go that far yet. It was still too soon for him.

Sasuke’s breath was also shaky; he was in a very similar state to the blonde.

Once he calmed down a bit, Naruto leaned in and kissed the raven’s forehead, “Goodnight Sasuke.”

“Goodnight Naruto,” Sasuke smiled as he closed his eyes.

Naruto had already shifted his way into cuddling Sasuke close, and as the Uchiha figured, he didn’t mind it one bit. He wrapped his arm around the other, snuggling in even closer, before falling asleep.

———


	5. Officially Over It

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They’re getting ready for their first TV interview as a band, and Sasuke is _not_ ready to deal with the inevitable questions about Sai.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey y’all! finally finished this chapter!!!!
> 
> sorry it took so long, but i said at the beginning i wouldn’t restrict myself with time for this reason LOL.
> 
> i feel like i’m never satisfied with anything i write for this, but i think it’s decent enough to post now SO! i hope it doesn’t seem too rushed or messy. just going with the flow.
> 
> also some...stuff happens in this chapter, but i don’t wanna spoil anything.......-looks away- sorry....
> 
> AND the song i used is!! all we do - oh wonder.
> 
> again, enjoy the read!
> 
> comments and kudos are appreciated if you like what you’re reading. i’ll definitely appreciate them <3

Their EP has been out for a month now. It didn’t take long for it to gain traction, since Naruto already had a fan-base from his previous music, but neither of them expected it to happen this much or this fast. When the public found out that what they released was Naruto’s _own_ written music along with a “better, more talented, hotter version of Sai,” their popularity soared. Everyone was excited, and they were soon trending on social media everywhere. 

Sasuke didn’t like the comparisons to Sai, even if there were a lot of compliments toward him. He had expected it was going to happen. It was knowledgeable to the public that Sai and Naruto had dated while they released music together, and so of course questions of Sasuke’s and Naruto’s relationship were also being brought up. The two had refused to answer anything about it. They (Naruto) did answer some of the questions online to help keep the fans interested in more than just the music, but didn’t expose too much.

They were waiting until their interview tomorrow to tell more, which was going to be their first in-public experience as a band.

The two boys rarely ever left Sasuke’s house. Sasuke only did for work, and Naruto only did to go to his own place, or maybe even a friend’s..until Sasuke was off of work, then back to his. Sasuke’s been to Naruto’s house a few times; it was usually to go with him to pick up things that he forgot before they went straight back to Sasuke’s. (They did make sure to spend time kissing (and other things) each other in his bedroom sometimes, though..) 

Naruto practically lived with Sasuke now, though. It wasn’t ever discussed, but after he had spent the night at Sasuke’s house for the first time, he ended up continuing to fall asleep over there. Sasuke never once objected to it, or complained about it. He didn’t even blink when Naruto started bringing extra stuff over, or when he started leaving it there.

It was all just a..natural, unspoken transition. They’ve been kissing a lot, even started fooling around with hand and mouth stuff, and now they’re both comfortable waking up being entangled in each other’s arms every morning.

Naruto spent the day at Sasuke’s, writing a little instrumental tune. He found it easier for him to think when he was playing. The thoughts in his head? Well, they’re obviously always about Sasuke. He’s falling _so_ hard and fast for him. It’s too much.

Naruto didn’t want to make Sasuke uncomfortable at all..or rush him into anything. He knew the fact that he dated his last music partner made things awkward now...he didn’t even have to ask. He knew. He wanted to wait to have sex until he knew they were ready for each other...

The other stuff would always be fine.

Once Sasuke finally got home from work, the two boys sat on Sasuke’s (their) bed. Sasuke with his guitar, and Naruto with his bass.

“No, no, like this,” Naruto played the part for Sasuke again, and this time Sasuke repeated it back perfectly, “Right! Okay so keep doing that!”

Sasuke kept playing, his eyes on Naruto as the blonde closed his eyes, and took a breath in, before he started a melody on his bass. Pale fingers almost faltered at the beautiful sight and sound, but since Sasuke’s so Godly, not a mistake was made. His heart was pounding out of his chest, though. 

Once Naruto ended his song, his eyes opened and met Sasuke’s, “So, what did ya think?”

“I loved that. When did you write that?” 

“When you were at work,” he grinned.

Sasuke’s hand reached over to pat Naruto’s head, “You’re such a talent.”

His face was stoic as usual, but the way his eyes looked whenever they looked at Naruto made his stomach tie in knots..every time. 

“You learned the guitar part faster than I did, and I wrote it!” the blonde snickered, pushing Sasuke away, unable to take his feelings any longer, “You’re seriously a God. At everything. ANYWAY!,” he stood up off of the bed, and faced Sasuke, “I’m starving. Can we order ramen?”

“_You_ can order ramen for yourself. I cannot bring myself to eat it again. I’ll get myself something else,” Sasuke stood up then too, and wrapped his arms around Naruto’s waist, then rested his head on his shoulder. “I don’t want to do the interview.”

“I know, Sasuke,” Naruto pulled back, and placed his hands on either side of Sasuke’s face, “it’s not easy, but I promise you’ll do great!” He pushed in his cheeks, “We can get through it.”

Sasuke didn’t respond immediately. He furrowed his brow, but his eyes were doing that thing they do when he looks at Naruto...

“It’ll be good to have you with me,” the Uchiha spoke, leaning in to kiss Naruto before pulling his hands off his face.

“Oh Sasuke,” he shook his head while smiling, then started out the room, “I’m not going anywhere.” 

———

Sasuke’s eyes didn’t leave the back of Naruto as he walked out the door of his room. His heart wasn’t calming down. He knew his feelings for Naruto were strong, but being with him like this has been making him..crazy. He had no idea his attraction would be to _this_ extent. 

Sasuke has been holding back around Naruto a lot. The blonde’s over literally all of the time, and obviously enjoys fooling around with Sasuke just as much..it’s been obvious, but he’s..been afraid to go any further.

He doesn’t want to push Naruto, and well..

Lately, he’s been thinking about how he doesn’t want to be the next Sai in Naruto’s life.

And he _hates_ that he feels like this! Constantly hearing about Sai was pissing him off. And apparently putting his natural confidence out of whack...

_Dammit._

“Sasuke?” Naruto’s voice came from the other room.

The Uchiha walked out of the room then, his eyes not looking toward blue.

“What’s wrong?” Naruto said, instantly noticing...as he does.

Only him.

“Nothing. It’s nothing.”

“Don’t lie to me.”

He paused, then took a breath, “It’s not important.”

“Your feelings are important, Sasuke. How am I supposed to understand how you feel if you don’t tell me?” Naruto started toward him, pouting.

He sighed, “How I feel doesn’t matter, Naruto. You don’t need to try and understand it.”

The expression changed again…

It looked almost hurt, and then irritated.

“I mean, I can’t force you to tell me,” the tone was obviously a bite at Sasuke, “So, you wanna go over the mock questions for the interview, or?”

“I’m going for a smoke,” Sasuke’s face remained stoic as he walked passed Naruto to go outside.

The Uchiha went to his car to grab his cigarettes and also a jacket since he forgot one from inside, and he wasn’t about to try and face Naruto right now. The jacket was cold to the touch, but should hopefully warm him eventually. After he slid into it, he leaned against his car, lit his cigarette, and got lost in his own stupid head.

———

Naruto didn’t mean to snap like that. He was just...so pissed off that Sasuke would look down on himself, and also not tell Naruto the truth! His reaction to it wasn’t what he wanted; it was instantly regretted.

It’s not like Sasuke _has_ to tell him everything.

They haven’t even only known each other for 2 months yet, so why would Sasuke trust Naruto completely? It would only make sense to not want to expose your entire self to someone after knowing them for such a short period of time...right?

...Naruto did always feel like it’s different for him and Sasuke, though. There’s definitely a connection. He has to feel it, too.

So why, why are they arguing like this now?

What does it even mean? It makes no sense. 

Sasuke doesn’t want to talk about his feelings, and Naruto said he can’t make him, sassily, but it’s true, and then he mentioned the interview questions...

Oh...the interview!

_Shit, I’m such an idiot._

He stood off of the couch, slid into his orange jacket, and walked outside only to see Sasuke’s car was gone.

His heart dropped. Where did he go?

Why was he...gone?

Did Naruto push him away? Right before the interview? Right before they were going to go public with everything?

He dropped to his knees, tears streaming down his face.

“Sasuke…,” he sobbed, “..come back…I’m sorry, I’m…”

He stayed there for 10 minutes. The tears weren’t stopping…

The sound of a car pulling up made him take his head out from his knees. 

It was Sasuke’s car.

The Uchiha got out, and quickly made his way to Naruto. 

“Naruto, what’re you doing out here? It’s freezing. Get inside.”

“You left—,” Naruto huffed, “you didn’t say goodbye, you were just...I thought you had left me…”

“This is _my_ house, idiot. I would have to come back,” Sasuke leaned down, placed his hand on Naruto’s shoulder, and pulled him forward so their foreheads were touching, “I’m sorry I didn’t tell you I was leaving. I will from now on. Sometimes I go on drives to calm down...”

Naruto smiled softly at the affection, his tears finally starting to stop, “It’s okay, I-I’m sorry I’m like this—“

“All we do is fuck shit up, huh?” Sasuke jokes as he pulled back, but not before kissing his forehead, and then handed Naruto a little bag he had took out of his jacket pocket, “I forgot I had this for you in my passenger seat. ”

Naruto’s eyebrow raised before he grabbed the bag and looked inside, “You didn’t...”

“I did.”

“You know you can’t just end fights by giving me gifts _all_ the time, right?” he could barely contain his smile.

“Sometimes it’s okay, though?” he chuckled, “I am sorry I left without saying anything, Naruto,” he pet the blonde’s head before standing up, “I’m not very good with feelings.”

“I know,” Naruto stood up after him, holding and smiling at his new wallet…its a green frog that gets bigger when you feed it money. It really is cute. “Also, I want you to tell me things when you’re ready. I shouldn’t have tried to force you. I’m sorry, too.”

Sasuke leaned forward, and kissed him softly, “I forgive you.”

“Good. Now let’s go inside, I’m cold.”

Sasuke nodded in agreement and followed him in.

Naruto was humming as he walked over to the kitchen, “I never ordered food!” he groaned dramatically, “Ugh I’m so hungry, I feel like I could die.”

“I’ll order us ramen. Want the usual?”

Naruto nodded before making his way to the keyboard to play around on it. He was messing around at first, Sasuke only half-listening as he called and placed their orders, then he heard Naruto start to sing.

_”~All we do is hide away, all we do is, all we do is hide away; all we do is chase the day, all we do is, all we do is chase the day...~”_

After the phone call ended, Sasuke stayed in the kitchen just to listen as Naruto’s brain worked its magic with writing music. He was fumbling around with chords, but then managed to get a feel for it again as he changed it up...

_”~I’ve been upside down, I don’t wanna be the right way round...~”_

Sasuke closed his eyes, and really listened. He wondered for a moment what inspired him to write it, when for some reason he remembered himself saying, “All we do is fuck shit up, huh?”

...it couldn’t be. He had the idea _then_? 

Sasuke’s heart was pounding out his chest.

He helped inspire Naruto to write...

That made him so..._happy_.

The music stopped.

“SASUKE!” Naruto yelled much-too-loudly from the other room.

“Oh my god, what?” Sasuke groaned back as he walked toward the idiot blonde.

“I just missed you. Come sit with me.”

Sasuke blushed, but joined him anyway.

He listened as Naruto continued writing his song until the ramen came, then they ate together, and then went into Sasuke’s room and ended up falling asleep while working on Naruto’s new song together.

———

The next day was chaotic. They woke up, and were immediately on their way to the TV station, where they were placed in a hair and makeup room to have their appearances prepped for the interview. 

Sakura ran through the mock questions, making sure they were both on the same page with each other about everything before they debuted live as a band...and couple.

Sasuke was nervous. Naruto’s has a few TV appearances before, but Sasuke..never. He knows he’ll pull it off, and everything will be fine, but that doesn’t stop the nerves. Naruto’s hand came over from the other chair, and squeezed Sasuke’s before picking it up and kissing it once, in front of the entire crew. 

“We’re going to kill it.”

Sasuke blushed softly, but smiled and nodded anyway, feeling much more at ease.

When they were on the show, the questions were just as invasive and personal as he expected, but they answered them all flawlessly, not missing a single beat, and once the question about their relationship was asked...

Naruto answered it for them.

“I am happily dating Sasuke,” he grabbed his hand again, “he’s helped me grow not only as a musician, but as a person, and I can’t wait for you all to hear more of what we create together.”

Sasuke’s eyes were on the man in front of him, and he knew in that moment that this was...

Everything he’s ever wanted.

“But what about Sai?”

“What about him?” Sasuke asked back, a little too sassy, but he couldn’t help himself.

“Sai and I ended on fine terms,” Naruto spoke then, after giving an amused look to Sasuke, “we’re friends still, but separate in both our business and personal lives. I’m with Sasuke now, and that’s how I want it to be.”

Sasuke’s eyes were on Naruto as he spoke, and the love he felt was only growing.

After their time was up, they got off the set and changed back into their regular clothes before meeting Sakura out back.

“You guys _killed_ it!” she yelled as she jumped into Naruto’s arms. He spun her around.

“We did, didn’t we?” he grinned a beautiful grin that made Sasuke smile too.

“Could’ve done without the sassy Sasuke, but,” the pink haired girl shrugged, “who can blame him?”

They laughed at that.

Sakura kept boasting on and on about how powerful they are as a couple, and how the whole world seems to think so now since they’re the number 1 couple trending after that interview!

Openly gay, and openly happy, _and_ talented with plans to release new music? The public loved it.

Sakura dropped the two off at Sasuke’s house once they were able to sneak away completely.

They took off their coats and shoes when they made it inside, but as Sasuke went to speak, he was cut off by Naruto’s mouth on his.

They were pressed against the front door, and pressing against each other too. The friction began as their tongues explored each other for the thousandth time, but it  
always felt as good as the first...

Naruto’s hands started lifting up Sasuke’s shirt, and he let it happen.

Once his shirt was on the floor, he did the same with Naruto’s, and then the same thing with their pants..kissing in between, every change they got...

They were completely naked now, and Naruto was laying back on Sasuke’s couch.

They had fooled around and prepared themselves for this moment, but now that it was here....

“Naruto,” Sasuke whispered softly as he pressed against his entrance, “are you sure?”

“I want this, Sasuke,” he spoke breathlessly, “bad.”

“Me too,” he leaned down and kissed his boyfriend.

They paced themselves as Sasuke started pressing more and more, entering slowly...Naruto squeezing tightly around him, making it almost impossible for him to move...

The noises they were making made them both only want it more. They finally reached comfort, and started moving in a flow that worked, and then it became even easier.

Sasuke was thrusting into Naruto, his hands on either of his thighs as he watched the blonde’s facial expressions with every hit..

“S-Sasuke, o-oh fuck...” he was moaning loudly, and leaned his head back, “fuck, r-right _there_...” he whined.

He couldn’t hold back then, his speed increasing, “Yeah, you like that, Naruto?”

“Y-yes—“ another whine.

“Tell me.”

“I like it, fuck, I love it...Sasukeee~”

“Fuck, Naruto, I’m gonna—“

They rode out their orgasms together, calling each other’s names, and falling into each other’s arms afterward.

Sasuke was the first to pull away, and get stuff to clean himself and his messy boyfriend up. 

Naruto leaned in and kissed Sasuke after he was dry, “I love you.”

Sasuke blinked. He..what? Did he just...? What?

“Y-you don’t have to say it,” Naruto waved his hand before standing and stretching, “but I wanted you to know.”

Sasuke’s eyes were on the tanned, naked boy in front of him. 

Naruto loves him. He said so.

“I also want to shower, care to join me?”

“I love you too, Naruto,” Sasuke said then. He was still sitting on the couch, his eyes on the boy in front of him. “A lot.”

Naruto turned around, smiling as bright as the sun, “Really?”

“Really,” Sasuke smiled as he stood up and walked toward the boy, “and yeah, I’d love to join you.”

“I’d _love_ for you to join me,” he giggled as he wrapped his arm around Sasuke’s waist and pulled him into his side so they could walk together to the shower.

They spent the rest of the night by each other’s sides, loving just being in the company of the other...

And also kissing. A lot.


	6. The Only One

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Their first concert together <3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i finished it finally!!!  
sorry if it seems rushed. i went a little off topic of the original plan, but i still think this is a good ending for this story.
> 
> i hope you guys think so too!
> 
> anyway, enjoy <3 
> 
> the last song of the series is heavy - oh wonder.  
(they broke up recently, but dw sasuke and naruto will never break up).

Their first concert for the new album is tomorrow night.

Naruto had the bright idea of doing something “fun and crazy” to celebrate, so he bought them both hair dye.

“We’re going to dye our hair in the bathroom,” Naruto grinned as he held up the bags.

“Not in _my_ bathroom,” Sasuke shook his head, “we’ll have to go to your messy ass place to do it.”

“Fine with me! But we’re doing it! You even said so!” the blonde turned around, “Let’s go now!”

Sasuke followed obediently after. He’d do anything for and with Naruto, even something stupid like dyeing their hair themselves the night before their debut performance as a musical duo for their freshly released album…

This is a dumb idea, but it’s Naruto’s, so even though he won’t admit it, Sasuke is excited.

They made it to the Uzumaki household, and immediately got to work. Sasuke had to bleach his first because of his dark hair, while Naruto could just apply his color on directly. Damn blondes.

“We’re going to look so cute,” he grinned as he looked at his dyeing tips, “mine looks like it’s almost done. Lemme check on your bleach!”

He came close to Sasuke’s face to look, so Sasuke took that moment to plant a kiss on his lover’s cheek.

Naruto smiled, “You’re ready to rinse! Then after it dries, I’ll apply the real color.”

“Sounds good to me.”

They took turns washing their hair, and then spent the time talking, drinking coffee, and smoking while waiting for Sasuke’s hair to dry. Sasuke also took those moments to appreciate Naruto’s flat, wet hair. So cute. Once it was dry enough, Naruto talked Sasuke’s ear off as he applied the color to the bleached tips of his hair.

After ordering take-out, and choosing what show to watch while they wait, Sasuke was ready to rinse again. They looked in the mirror together when both of their hairs were dry and their usual spikiness. 

“I told you we look cute!”

“You’re right. Pink suits you.”

“And purple is _definitely_ your color.”

“You don’t think Sakura will be mad that you’re copying her hair?”

Naruto laughed, “Not at all!” He suddenly looked worried, “Well, actually, I hope not..why’d you only tell me this now!?”

Sasuke laughed then.

They spent the rest of the night preparing for their set the next day, and getting much-needed rest.

———

The concert was going to start in about an hour. Naruto and Sasuke are finishing up in hair and makeup. Their stylists loved the colors added to their hair, and worked in colorful eyeshadows to help tie the whole thing together.

The next part was their outfits, which also emphasized the newly added colors.

The two looked at each other, then themselves in the mirror.

“This hardly looks like us,” Naruto giggled, “but we look so cool! I’m hella excited, y’know?”

“I’m excited too,” Sasuke leaned over, wrapping his arm around Naruto’s waist, “can I get a good luck kiss for the show?”

“Only if you promise not to mess up my makeup!” he huffed before leaning it and planting a big smooch on the other’s mouth.

“Naruto, Sasuke!” Sakura called from the door, “Get your asses out here! You’re about to start!” She continued muttering as she walked away with the boys now following her, “Buncha idiots..you’d be late to everything without me!”

“Sorry Sakura,” Naruto rubbed the back of his head.

“Well we’re performing, so they can wait,” Sasuke said matter-of-factly.

“That attitude will get you in trouble someday,” Sakura turned her head back to the Uchiha, “with me.”

“You don’t scare me,” he rolled his eyes, but was met with daggers glaring into his soul…

Okay, maybe she does scare him a little bit.

“Sasuke, don’t piss her off,” Naruto whispered into his ear, “especially before a show!”

He waved his hand, “Sorry Sakura. I didn’t mean it. You terrify me.”

That statement made her madder—

“Sasuke, whyyyy?” Naruto whined, “Sakura, he didn’t mean it! We’d be nothing without you! Seriously!”

She was still glaring at Sasuke, “I want him to say it.”

Blue eyes blinked up at dark ones then, as if begging him to just tell her what she wants to hear—

“We really would be nothing without you,” he spoke easily, since it was true, “thank you for everything, Sakura.”

He had never been that forward with a compliment before, and Sakura responded by blushing a lot, “Y-you’re welcome! Now get out there and kick ass you two!”

———

Naruto walked out from behind the curtain after they were introduced, with Sasuke following close behind him. He hadn’t ever performed with this big of an audience with Sai…

No, he and Sasuke did this. Together. Their talents, their music, their love..

Naruto walked up to his mic, “Hey everybody!”

The response was screams. “Hello!” “I love you!” “Naruto!” “Sasuke!” 

It felt unreal. 

Sasuke spoke next, “Thank you for making it out tonight.”

So formal.. _So cute_.

Again, the audience responded.

Naruto continued, “We’ve never performed a concert before, so sorry in advance if we suck.”

Laughter.

“Anyway! Thank you for coming to see Sasuke and I play! I hope you guys enjoy listening to us just as much as we enjoy playing for you!”

They responded so positively, it filled Naruto with warmth, and he could tell Sasuke felt the same.

They looked at each other once more before starting their performance.

———

Sasuke’s exhausted. They finished their concert, and yet the audience asked for more, so Naruto insisted that they do _one_ more song for them..

They played an unreleased song of theirs that they had just written together a week before.

“This song is called Heavy,” Sasuke introduced as he put his too-messy hair up in a ponytail, “Naruto and I wrote this together last week after drinking a little too much,” his eyes moved to blue, “I told him that it was impossible to focus on writing a song without thinking about the things I wanted to do to him—“

The audience laughed, and Naruto blushed, interrupting then, “That’s not even true! We were _actually_ talking about how we were each other’s one’s and only’s—“

“And I said that he’s the only one who makes me feel this heavy,” Sasuke moved closer to Naruto, and brushed his hand against the warm, tan cheek.

“Sasuke,” Naruto blushed, but leaned into his hand regardless, “the rest kind of came to us after that.”

“Well, after that and a _little_ bit of kissin—“

“Will you stop saying dirty stuff to the audience!” Naruto huffed, but then joined the laughter, “Gosh, you’re so lucky I love you so much.”

“I love you too, Naruto,” he smiled at his favorite person in the universe, “now let’s play our _last_ last song for the night! Here’s Heavy, written by both Naruto and I.”

Sasuke started:

_”I could be the only, I could be the only one.”_

The crowd was already into it.

Both of them continued together, and the reaction was nothing more than perfect.

_”And I could hold you endlessly, ultra-life just you and me, oh my heart is aching, feel my body breaking; there’s magic in the way you move, stop the world it’s only you, oh my heart is waking, cause I could be your one and only!”_

Their eye contact was strong with each other, and they could feel their love burning up. It was bringing them energy that they had lost from their previous performances.

It was so fun.

_”We can get heavy on it all night, all night, all night. shoot into the sky until we’re too bright, all night, all night, yeah, we can get heavy on it all night, all night, all night, shoot into the sky until we’re too bright, all night, all night.”_

Everyone was yelling at cheering them on, asking for more as they sang their hearts away.

It was finally over, and they bowed once more before running off the stage hand in hand.

“Ah that was amazing Sasuke!” Naruto yelled as he jumped up into his lover’s arms, “We did so good! I wanna do it again!”

“I’m tired, but I can’t wait for tomorrow,” Sasuke agreed, holding onto Naruto tightly. They were both sweaty and gross, but didn’t let the other one go for a little while.

After rinsing off in the shower, the two of them sat next to each other on their tour bus.

“I’m really excited to travel and perform with you,” Naruto smiled and placed his hand on Sasuke’s.

“You’re the only person I’d ever do anything like this with, Naruto,” Sasuke laced their fingers together, “I have a question.”

“Yes?” Naruto blinked, his expression eager.

“Well, you mean so much to me, and,” Sasuke used his free handle to fumble around in the couch seat, “I want nothing more than to spend my life with you.” He pulled a box out, then unlaced their hands to open it. It was a nice, simple gold band, “Naruto Uzumaki, will you marry me?”

Blue eyes teared up, and he covered his mouth with his hands. “A-are you serious Sasuke? Y-yes!” He took the ring and put it on, “I fucking love you so much!” He jumped on his lover then, pushing him onto the couch.

They laid together for a few minutes, then Naruto sat up, straddling Sasuke.

“Now that we’re engaged, what should we do?”

Sasuke sat up, wrapping his arms around the fiancé’s waist, “I can think of a few things.”

Their lips met—

They spent the rest of the night wrapped up in each other until they tired out and went to sleep.


End file.
